All Bets Are Off
by Desired Destiny
Summary: An angry Cj seeks revenge but who will be her victim? And boys will be boys! Characters include: John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Romantic Attempted Comedy
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Now)  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** An angry Cj seeks revenge but who will be her victim? And boys will be boys!

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 1**

A taxi pulled up and out of the taxi came a beautiful blonde with a blatant look of rage in her eyes. She made her way over to two women: first a tall slender brunette and second a small petite Indian woman.

"What's wrong?" asked Gem the brunette noticing the anger expressed on her friends face.

Cj the blonde walked passed her friends and into the café where they met almost every morning for breakfast. Gem sighed at Zak the small Indian girl who shook her head before following a furious Cj inside. The trio sat down at the table and Cj picked the menu up to shield her face but she couldn't decide whether she was shielding her friends from her bad mood or shielding herself from their sympathetic glances.

"I'll have a strong black coffee and some scrambled eggs please" said Cj to the waiter. Cj put down the menu and looked at the table whilst her friends ordered breakfast. Once the waiter left she knew she'd have to look up at her friends and tell all and then came the inevitable…

"Well?"

Cj looked up at her friends and she could feel herself welling up she fought the tears back and shook her head prolonging her reply. Cj gazed into the distance while inside her head telling herself not to cry. She then turned back to her friends.

"He did it; the only guy I ever contemplated a future with broke my heart"

These words coming from the pessimistic and usually emotionless Cj shook something inside both Gem and Zak as they listened to Cj's anguish.

"I told you men couldn't be trusted. Give them an inch and they'll take your heart and stomp on it"

"What happened?" asked Gem

"He cancelled on me for dinner which I didn't mind we don't have to live in each others pockets we were never that couple. So I called Mickey up and we went out I didn't want to be sat in the apartment counting the minutes down. So Mickey took me over to a club launch he'd been invited to and we were inside looking for Mickey's friends and there he was dancing with another woman. I don't know what happened to me I just saw red and stormed down there and he stood there and admitted to me that he was on a date with this girl"

"Oh Cj" sympathised Zak

"He was so nonchalant about it like it was an everyday thing and everyone's doing it and giving me this look like I was the crazy one for not knowing already"

"He just straight out told you he was on a date?"

"Yeah"

"What did you do then?" asked Zak

"I stormed off, left the club, went home and sat waiting for an obligatory apologetic phone call from him"

"And by the look in your eyes you never got it" Gem confidently stated and which Cj didn't refute. A strong silence lingered between the trio as their breakfasts arrived.

"He didn't deserve you anyway. You're too good for him" Zak said trying to boost her friend's confidence.

"Thanks. I just…" Cj stopped and shook her head wondering if she was the foolish one for ever letting him into her heart "…Was I stupid to expect anything from him?"

"No sweetie and I really want to say it gets easier but it doesn't but you will get stronger believe me. Your guys out there but unfortunately you've got to go through the bad ones to find him"

"Why?" Cj asked "Why should we have to go from jackass to jackass to find one of the very few good guys out there? And why is it always the woman who gets scorned why never the guy? It's always the guys who treat the women like shit never the other way around. How many guys do you think sit around with their friends talking about a chick that screwed him over and broke his heart? It's just not fair"

"I know it isn't but we can't do anything about it…"

"Who says?"

"Cj?"

"Oh come on Gem don't tell me you've never wanted to teach a guy a lesson or wished that a guy that screwed you over died lonely and miserable"

"In the heat of the moment maybe yes…"

"Yeah well I'm guna take a stand for womankind and actually do something about it"

"And what are you guna do exactly?"

"I'm going to treat guys the same way they treat us. Playing mind games with us and letting us down"

"So you're guna teach them a lesson by giving them exactly what they want commitment free sex? Think about it Cj you treat them how they treat you and you'll be rewarding them"

Cj sat and thought about what Gem said and realised she was right.

"Ok so instead of treating them the way they treat us I'll just torture them"

"Torture them like red hot pokers torture?" asked Zak

"No that would be foreplay to them I mean torturing them by doing everything they hate. I'm going to be needy, possessive and aggressive. I am going to make some unsuspecting guy pray for his own life and sanity"

"Cj come on we know you're upset but a penis embargo isn't going to make them a better species they're just guna find another victim"

"Why should they be able to use women how they want but we're not allowed to reciprocate and give them a taste of their own bitter medicine?"

Gem looked at Zak and shook her head and then she looked back at Cj.

"Your mind's made up isn't it?"

"Yeah it is"

"Ok, but we're not letting you do this until you tell us what your plan is"

Cj smiled at her friends and prepared to reveal her master plan with a sly grin on her face.

**AT MADISON SQUARE GARDEN**

As the locker room full of wrestlers scurried to get out of the arena to start their night out in the big apple an exhausted John Cena fresh off his match made his way into the locker room just barely getting in the door before half the locker room turned out. Cena walked over to his bag and began to get undressed he wrapped a towel around his waist ready to go into the shower.

"How about you John?" came a voice from behind. Cena turned and saw Jericho stood in front of him waiting for an answer.

"Sorry what?"

"Who are you thinking about?" joked Jericho "I asked are you coming out with us?"

"Yeah sure just give me time to get showered"

"Okay well don't be a woman about it hurry up"

**LATER…**

Cj, Gem and Zak were walking down the street arm in arm with each other making their way over to a bar.

"I can't believe you're seriously going to do this" said Gem

"Hey if it doesn't work at least I'll have fun watching the guy pull his hair out"

"Just be gentle with the poor guy. Remember you're angry with Danny not this poor unsuspecting guy"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what you fail to understand Zak is that they're all made from the same mould"

"Not all of them some guys are genuinely really nice guys who we as women falsely label as stereotypical males"

"Listen I never believed in the 'genuinely really nice guys' to begin with and the way Danny treated me he just proved my point and made me even more confident that those 'genuinely really nice guys' are nothing but a myth. And I'm surprised by you Zak how can you be such an eternal optimist about love after Justin treated you so badly"

"Oh it wasn't that bad" Zak said defending the man who hurt her so much

"The man left you a Dear John letter Zak. He got what he wanted from you and left like every other man I've ever met; they don't even contemplate love and commitment it's about nothing more than sex to them"

The continued their debate as they made their way to the bar.

**INSIDE THE BAR**

A group of WWE superstars stood near the bar waiting to be served surrounded by crazy female fans. Randy Orton walked over to his work colleagues with a girl on both arms. He helped them onto the barstools and kissed their hands sending the girls into a frenzy.

"Unbelievable!" stated Cena sucking on his beer.

Randy turned to Cena "You ain't kidding aren't they gorgeous?"

"Not them you, you're unbelievable you're such a player"

"Greens not a good colour on you John"

"You think I'm jealous?"

"It's pretty obvious you're jealous. You wish you had my luck with women"

"Yeah and that's all it is…luck! If you weren't in WWE and tried to pull your moves and lines on a girl you'd get smacked in the mouth. You gotta be real with a woman…no front, just you because it's all guna come out in the end"

"Not if you never see them again" Randy whispered into Cena's ear so his company didn't hear him

"One day Randy you're guna get hit really hard and they'll be a girl who you can't just walk away from then what are you guna do?"

"It's never guna happen I'm having too much fun playing the field. Maybe you need to do that too you're getting a little uptight" Cena smiled "Or does Mr Sensitive have a problem with just good sex? Or are you scared of making an idiot of yourself because you just can't hook a girl"

Cena laughed and Randy helped one of his girls down off her stool and introduced her to John.

"John this is Candy"

Cena gave Randy a look and turned back to Candy and smiled "Hi" Candy then draped herself on Cena who gently pushed her away.

"I don't need your sympathy girl I can get my own" he said walking away pulling Randy with him. "And don't get me wrong Candy looks like fun but I like my girls IQ to be higher than her age"

"Oh so my girls aren't good enough?"

"Randy man…"

"Nah nah you think you can do better John you go prove it. In fact let's make this interesting you go score yourself a girl with a nice…IQ…and lets see how long you can stay interested in the girl before you want a girl with a nice ass"

"Randy..."

"No John make a believer out of me. You find a nice little bookworm Annie and show me you can go the distance"

Cena sick of listening to Randy's shallow assumptions decided to prove him wrong.

"Ok you got it. I'll find myself a girl and prove to you that intelligence is just as important as a nice body"

"Oh no no you're not picking the girl because that would be too easy…I'll pick the girl. Before I do though lets get the stakes of this sorted, if you win…" Randy began waiting for Cena's reply. Suddenly a sly smile crept onto Cena's face.

"You take a vow of celibacy for one whole month" Randy's playful smile soon turned into a concerned frown. "Scared?" asked Cena

"No, alright you win I take the vow of celibacy shit…but when I win you go off script while cutting a promo and tell the world that Randy Orton is the best wrestler in the world and that you're jealous of him because he is one sexy looking man"

Cena laughed "I gotta go into an 'I love Randy' zone?"

"Yep you've gotta worship me. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Ok I'll agree to this but only because watching you suffer for a month is guna be sooooooo worth it. What's the time limit I gotta meet?"

"A month for a month?"

"One month I can do that no problem"

Cena and Randy shook on it in a mutual agreement.

"I'm guna go find your girl now" said Randy walking off

"What about them?" said Cena pointing to Randy's groupies

"They'll be here when I get back" he replied arrogantly

Randy walked off into the crowd in search for Cena's intellectual target.

**ACROSS THE BAR**

"So have you found your victim yet?" asked Gem

"You know you're really not helping this along"

"I don't see why some poor guy should pay because of Danny what happened to good old revenge?"

"This is revenge!"

"How can you call this revenge Danny doesn't know anything about it and he's not being hurt in the process"

"No but that's because I don't ever want to see him again this will give me some kind of satisfaction and help me move on"

"You don't have to see Danny to get revenge slash his tyres or something"

"That's amateur status I'm working my way towards the pros. Now ladies if you'll excuse me I'm going to mingle" with that Cj walked away from her friends and set out to find as Gem put it her victim.

**BACK AT THE BAR**

Cena was stood watching with interest as Randy moved from girl to girl wondering which girl Randy would finally choose.

"What are looking at?" asked Jericho as he walked up to Cena handing him a fresh beer.

"Randy!" answered Cena

Jericho pulled a strange look as he saw Randy across the room.

"Hey whatever floats your boat"

Cena smiled and shook his head "Not like that! I think I've dug myself a hole man"

"Oh yeah?" enquired Jericho

"Yeah I've made a bet with Randy that I can commit to an intelligent chick"

"So? It's not impossible"

"No I know that but Randy's picking the girl and I have visions of him bringing a sixty year old school librarian up here"

"Could be worse"

"How?"

"Could be a male librarian"

Cena gave Jericho a queer look "Not helping and I wouldn't put it past him"

"Why did you make the bet in the first place?"

"Randy was acting like a macho God talking about his luck with women and that I'm jealous of him. One thing led to another and now I'm waiting for Randy to put me out of my misery"

"Well I've gotta see this" said Jericho pulling up a stool and watching on with Cena.

**AMONGST THE CROWD**

"Hi" said Randy tapping on the shoulder of a woman wearing a pink wrap over dress with long golden blonde hair.

Cj turned around and smiled at Randy with delight. At the same time Randy was stunned by Cj's beauty and decided that during his search for Cena's target he could find himself a date.

"You know you really look stunning in that dress it's hard to believe that you could look better without it so how about we go back to my hotel room and you can prove me wrong"

With that Cj decided his good lucks, perfect smile and piercing blue eyes were nothing more than a good cover to a slimy, arrogant, pussy seeking jackass. Cj smiled and shrugged.

"Lo siento, no hablo inglés"

"Oh you don't speak English? Well how about I show you instead" he said while brushing her hair away from her face and stroking her soft cheek, he slowly leaned in ready to kiss Cj when she quickly lifted her hand up and placed it on his puckered lips stopping him and causing him to open his eyes and look at her.

"Get a clue Romeo" she said pushing him away and proceeding through the crowd.

Randy watched her leave and smiled to himself. Randy made his way back over to Cena who was curious about Randy's decision. Randy approached Cena and put his arm around his shoulder and pointed into the crowd.

"That gorgeous little blonde number over there in the pink dress stood with the brunette in green and the Indian girl in paisley"

Cena looked over and was shocked to see how beautiful she was a complete 360 to the sixty year old school librarian he'd been expecting.

"She's just your type"

"How do you know my type?"

"She's intelligent and pretty she's every mans type"

"She's gorgeous what's the catch?" asked Jericho

"No catch if I didn't have prior engagements tonight I'd be taking her back to the hotel" he lied trying to keep his credibility "What did you think I was guna bring you a hound?"

"Yeah"

"I'm not that mean"

Cena continued to look at the beautiful blonde across the room.

**ACROSS THE BAR**

"They're all gorgeous" said Gem looking over Cj's shoulder at Randy, Cena and Jericho "Especially the blonde guy"

Cj looked over her shoulder to see the guy Gem was referring to and spotted Randy and Cena staring at her. She shuddered and turned back to Gem and Zak.

"He's such a creep"

"He's gorgeous though" said Zak stating the obvious

"Isn't that the kind of guy you're looking for a complete creep to teach him a lesson?"

"I am but while I'm torturing him I have to put up with him and that guy oh…I would have ripped his nuts off and choked him with them in the first twenty four hours"

"What about his friend?"

"What about him?"

"Killing two birds with one stone, you'd be torturing his friend and getting your revenge while torturing the creep who will drive himself wild wondering what his friend has that he doesn't. If he's as arrogant as you say he is it will drive him insane"

Cj smiled as Gems devilish nature shone through.

"I like it. His friend?" she said turning to see that Randy had gone but Cena was still staring at her.

**LATER…**

Cj and Cena were in the midst of a flirtatious staring game with each other but finally Cena was ready to approach so as Cj was stood perusing the rest of the room Cena made his way over and from behind tapped Cj on the shoulder causing her to turn and smile in delight as Cena stood in front of her.

"John" he said extending his hand

"Cj" she said shaking his hand

"I'm sorry about Randy"

"Randy? Oh is that Romeos real name?"

"Yeah I know he tried it on with you and you rejected him and that's the best decision you've ever made"

"Yeah I agree I mean if I'd of accepted his invitation to take my clothes off…" Cena laughed, "…you wouldn't have come down here to apologise"

Cena smiled as he gazed into Cj's eyes "Do you wanna leave Randy and the whole awful experience behind and get out of here?"

"Sure just give me a minute"

"I'll wait for you at the door" he said as Cj walked away to find her friends

"Got one!" she said as she approached them

"The friend?" asked an excited Gem

"Yeah you're a little excited to say you're against this"

"I'm warming to the idea especially since the two guys I've attracted in here tonight have had long and meaningful conversations with my cleavage"

"Girl power hah?" smiled Cj before kissing her friends and leaving with John.

**  
****Please Read & Review – Thank You  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Now)  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Cj and Cena get to know each other but Cjis shocked to find out that Cena's a morning person.

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 2**

**OUTSIDE THE CLUB**

Cena and Cj walked out of the club and Cena hailed down a taxi and opened the door for Cj. As she stepped forward to get in Cena blocked her.

"So where are we going?" he asked

"Well seen as though you're paying you can choose" she smiled before climbing into the cab.

**A Little While Later…**

Cena and Cj were escorted to their table in the middle of a very elegant restaurant. As they sat down a waiter approached the table with a wine list. Cj stopped the waiter as he tried to give her the list.

"A bottle of the house white please"

The waiter smiled and nodded then left the couple alone.

"Wow you know what you want hah?" Cena joked

Cj smiled "Definitely! Oh and just a note for our next date…"

"Is there going to be a next date?" asked Cena

"I don't see why not" she said smiling at Cena who reciprocated with a dazzling smile.

"What was the note?"

"Burger King works just as well as the overpriced restaurants"

Cena smiled and stared at Cj as she looked at her menu. The waiter returned with the wine and took their food order and left them once again.

"You know another advantage of Burger King? You can take you're shoes off"

"Do they know?"

"I don't stand on the table and broadcast it no but here there's just no way you could take your shoes off without the whole restaurant coming to a standstill"

"Why would you want to take your shoes off?"

"My feet hurt"

Cena looked under the table to see Cj's pink suede sling backs with six inch heels.

"Buy flats and your feet wouldn't hurt so much"

"You say that like I have a choice"

"You do"

"No I don't I buy whatever's in fashion"

"Then you'll have to pay for your crime"

Cj smiled as Cena teased her.

**A Little While Later…**

Their meals had arrived and Cena was topping up the glasses.

"So what do you think?"

"About you or the food?" asked Cj looking up from her plate

"Both"

"The lamb is incredible and you…" she said cutting herself off

"Me?"

Cj looked at Cena and swallowed the mouthful of food she had.

"You seem like a nice guy but I have to wonder what you're compensating for?"

"Compensating?"

"The meal you obviously feel you have to bring me out for an expensive meal to impress me which makes me curious as to why you don't think your natural charms and charisma can do the job alone"

"You call it compensating I call it romantic"

"A big bill doesn't mean romance"

"Yeah but if I'd taken you to Burger King straight off the bat you'd automatically assume I was cheap and unromantic so I can't win either way" Cj was stunned by Cena's bluntness "Your silence must mean you're not guna refute that"

"Most women probably would but me I'm happy with Burger King, Subway, Pizza, a family sized chicken bucket or falafel from the falafel cart outside my apartment…which by the way I'm pretty sure the falafel guys stalking me"

Cena smiled "I'll remember that for our future dates"

"Are there guna be any future dates?"

"Most definitely"

Cj smiled and sipped at her wine.

"Ok John, who are you?"

"Who am I?" he asked with a confused expression on his face

"Yeah all I know is that your names John and you have terrible taste in friends"

Cena laughed "My names John Cena and Randy's more of an acquaintance than a friend"

"Nice save"

"Thank you"

"So what do you do?"

"A lot of things" he answered sarcastically

"For a living smart ass"

"I'm a wrestler"

"A wrestler?" she asked for clarification

"Uh huh"

"Oh that's what all the groupies were about at the bar. I didn't think you guys were good looking enough for that much attention"

"Thanks"

Cj laughed "There were some exceptions"

"Oh yeah?" asked Cena seeking a compliment

"Yeah he may be a jerk but Romeo is cute"

"Oh I knew I should have gone for the brunette you were with"

Cj sat in lockjaw as Cena playfully jabbed her sarcastic remark back with one of his own.

"That's cold"

"So Cj who are you?"

Cj still stunned laughed it off and smiled sweetly "My name is Cj Thompson and the brunette liked your little blonde friend"

Cena sucked through his teeth "Now that's cold. And what do you do?"

Cj trying to be cute replied "A lot of things"

"Ahh so you're sarcastic?"

"A little bit"

"So? What do you do for a living?"

"It's all about me Mr Cena how about we learn a little more about you. I have a few more questions"

"You have three"

"Three? Why three?"

"Because my limits five and you've already had two. By the way you're down to two"

"Why?"

"One"

"Oh that's not fair. I still have three"

"Seen as though this is our first date I'll let you have the three, but only because I'm trying to impress you"

"Try harder puppy"

"Do you want these three questions or not?"

"Yes I do I do. Ok question one…" Cena laughed at Cj's professionalism "Don't laugh at me"

"Sorry"

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're sat there looking incredibly fine in your dinner pants and shirt with an open collar, good choice" she said with two thumbs up "but you look so uncomfortable"

"I'm usually wearing jeans and a jersey"

"I knew it!"

"Do I look that uncomfortable?"

"Yeah you don't carry it with confidence you let it choke you because even though you know you look good you know it isn't you"

"So are you a fashion psychologist?"

"A what?"

"You never answered my question so I duno what you do and you analysed me pretty perfectly"

"That means I'm a woman not a fashion psychologist. Is that even a real thing?"

"How would I know? I let my clothes choke me remember?"

Cj laughed "Ok puppy sarcasm time is over we're obviously both brilliant at it but I can't handle it anymore. Let's call it a draw"

"Deal" Cena agreed shaking on it

"Ok question two…Are you real?"

"One hundred percent"

"Good to know"

"You ask some bizarre questions. Come on last one"

"Is it better to have loved and lost or to have never loved at all?"

"To have loved and lost" A slight smile crept on Cj's face "Do you agree?"

"I'm still undecided"

"Well when you decide let me know"

Cj nodded at Cena as he smiled at her…

**LATER…**

The taxi pulled up and Cena climbed out and helped Cj out.

"You alright there?" he asked

"Yeah I'm good" she said walking to the bottom step of her stoop

"So this is wear you live?"

Cj looked up at her apartment building "Yep this is it"

"The fashion psychologist business must be really good"

"It pays the bills" she joked

"I had a really great time tonight" Cena sincerely said

"Me too" Cj found herself lost in his eyes but was soon brought out of her trance as the taxi pipped.

"Ok one minute" said Cena to the taxi driver "So what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm meeting my girls but if something better comes along I'm sure they won't mind if I cancel"

"So how about I take you out tomorrow night?"

"Oh tempting very, very tempting but I'm guna have to get back to you about that you never know I might get a better offer"

Cj kissed Cena and walked up her stoop and into her apartment block as Cena stood stunned at the bottom of the stoop after Cj's reply. The taxi driver pipped and Cena returned to the taxi as Cj watched on from her apartment out of sight from Cena. She smiled as the taxi drove off and immediately reached for the phone.

"Hello"

"Gem I got him"

"The friend?"

"Yep, hook, line and sinker"

"What did you do to the poor guy?"

"Nothing It was a really cool date in fact he's asked me out again for tomorrow"

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I was going out with you guys and I'd let him know"

"Cj you're bad"

"This is going to be so much fun"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Cj gave herself a look in the mirror and picked up her keys and left her apartment. She got outside and stopped at the top of her stoop and looked down to see Cena sat on the third step. He turned and looked up and smiled at Cj.

"Morning" he said as she made her way down to him

"Morning, you did leave didn't you?" she asked not quite sure if he had

"Yeah I left and came back"

Cj couldn't understand why Cena was there and showed her confusion through her expression

"It's seven thirty in the morning"

"I know I have a watch but I had a really hard time sleeping last night. I asked you if you'd go on a date with me tonight and you said you'd let me know and then you kissed me and it was so perfect in every way…" Cj laughed "…that I lost all concentration and it wasn't until I was back at the hotel in bed that I realised you didn't have my phone number nor did you know where I was staying so I came over here to give you my number…" Cena handed Cj a card "…and the number to the hotel is on the back along with my room number. Now you take your time getting back to me there's no rush I mean you might get a better offer. Have a great day Cj!" he said walking away from Cj making his way down the street

"Is that it?" Cj called after him

"What else is there?"

"You came down here at this time in the morning to give me your number?"

"And the hotel number"

"At seven thirty in the morning?"

"What else do you want? Social security number? Bank Statement? Blood Samples? Stool Samples? What?" he sarcastically smiled turning the corner leaving Cj watching on in complete awe and disbelief. She smiled and continued on her way to meet her friends for breakfast.

**LATER AT THE CAFÉ**

Gem and Zak were waiting for Cj who came up from the subway with a huge smile on her face. She approached her friends who were shocked to see a complete change to Cj's mood from the previous day.

"Morning" she said with a smile opening the café door for her friends. The girls made their way to the table and sat down and ordered breakfast.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Gem

"Nothing"

"Yesterday you would have killed anything with a penis and today you're all…smiley"

"I'm excited about the master plan. John is just so predictable it's going to be a walk in the park"

"Predictable?" asked Zak

"Yeah like last night he asked me out on a date and I told him I'd let him know and kissed him and walked away with no way of contacting him and I knew that he'd be back. As a man he's not going to allow a woman to treat him like that so I knew he'd be back and…" Cj clicks her fingers "…there he was this morning on my stoop"

"This morning?" asked Gem

"Yeah he came to give me his number" she said with a huge smile on her face

"When was this?"

"Seven thirty I remember because I was in disbelief that this guy had got out of bed and made the effort to come over to my apartment first thing in the morning to give me his number…I mean guys don't do that…I was expecting a message on my answering machine nothing like this…and God only knows how long he'd been sat there or how long he would have waited for me to go downstairs"

"There are only two words for a guy like that…desperate and stalker"

"Gem you saw him last night he's gorgeous and was being smothered by groupies I don't think this guys desperate in any way and falafel guys a stalker John is way too…" Cj searched for the right word but failed "…he's not a stalker"

"You don't know that they come in all shapes and sizes now"

"Shapes and sizes? What can we order these guys now? I want a stalker whose 6'1" with brown hair and blue eyes who'll bring me a Starbucks coffee every morning"

"Cj I'm serious"

"Oh come on we meet guys all the time and never once have you brought up this 'Oh he might be a stalker' thing"

"We've never met a guy who sits waiting for you first thing in the morning with his phone number. There's something weird about him"

"Or original"

"What happened to their all from the same mould?"

"I stand by what I've said all guys are the same they eventually wind up hurting you but John's just going a different way about it and I've got to admit it's pretty entertaining"

"So are you guna call him?" asked Zak

"Nah let him sweat for a little longer"

"But you're going out with him?" asked a cautious Gem

"Gem I appreciate you being worried about me I really do but this guy is harmless"

"You said that about Danny"

"This is different"

"How?"

"I'm not in a relationship with John this is just revenge. A part of the master plan"

"Just don't come crying to me when it all ends in heartbreak" snapped Gem

"It's not guna" Cj snapped back

"Oh look here comes breakfast" said Zak trying to ease the tension

Please Read & Review – Thank You 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Now)  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** The first date commences as Cj puts her plan into action but who will end up being driven insane?

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 3**

**LATER…**

"I don't get it" said Randy

"What's there to get?" asked Cena with a smile on his face

"She turned me down but she's with you? It doesn't make any sense"

"Maybe she just wants a real man"

Randy stopped dead in the street and shook his head.

"The girls obviously out of her mind" he stated as he continued to walk.

Cena smiled at Jericho and the two laughed as an obviously annoyed Randy walked away from them.

**A While Later…**

"I'm sorry ok? I just don't want you getting hurt again"

"I'm not guna Gem the only one whose guna get hurt in this is John"

"Ok but if it goes too far just promise me you'll pull the plug on this revenge thing?"

"I promise"

The friends hugged over the table as they sat down ready to order their lunch. Moments later the waiter approached the table

"What can I get everyone?"

"I'll have…" Cj started looking at her menu

"A plate of heartbreak and side order of cold shoulder?"

Cj looked up and saw that it was John not the waiter standing at her table. She smiled up at him and put down her menu. Cena crouched down at the table.

"Are you stalking me?" asked Cj

"No I'm here with my boys having lunch" he said as Cj looked over her shoulder to see Randy and Jericho watching on.

"It's just a coincidence that you're in the same restaurant as I am?"

"I got here first so if anything you're stalking me"

"You should be so lucky"

"Anyway I don't know if my cells broken but I haven't gotten a call from you about tonight and I checked at reception and there were no messages from you. Now I'm not rushing you you've got a good five hours to let me know and we wouldn't want you committing to anything because you might get a better offer. I only came over here to buy you ladies lunch so feel free to order what you want it's on me. Now I'm going back to my table to push my food around the plate and wait pathetically by the phone but there's no rush don't feel pressured into it…" Cj smiled as Cena walked away.

"You see what I mean? He's playing a completely different hand of cards to any other guy"

"He's crying into his napkin" said Zak pointing to him Cj turned and laughed at Cena's comical attempt to get her to call him.

"Shall we order?" said Cj changing the subject

The real waiter approached the table and the girls all began to order as they were doing so Cj put the menu down and picked up her bag and took out her cell phone and Cena's card.

"What are you doing?" asked Gem knowing exactly what Cj was doing. "Can you give us a minute please? Gem asked the waiter.

Cj put the cell to her ear and turned to face Cena's table. Cena looked at his ringing phone and shouted across the room.

"Hey look my phone does work" Cena then answered his phone "Hello"

"You lucked out I haven't had a better offer so it looks like I can go out with you tonight"

"What took you so long to call?"

"The fashion psychologist business is very demanding"

"I bet" he said with a smile

"So where are you taking me?"

"You'll have to wait and see but I'll pick you up at eight"

"Does that mean you don't know where you're taking me?"

"Oh I know where I'm taking you don't you worry about that you just worry about being in fashion. Nice outfit by the way"

"Stating the obvious but thank you" Cj smiled over at him and hung up

"Unbelievable" said Randy in disbelief

**LATER IN CJS APARTMENT**

Cj was in her bedroom getting ready while Gem and Zak sat on her bed watching her run around in a rush.

"Cj come on he'll be here soon" said Gem

Cj appeared from around the corner and revealed her outfit; a dress on top of a pair of jeans.

"You look great aren't you going somewhere special?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me so I'm covering all my bases. If I go somewhere fancy I'll take the jeans off and just wear the dress if I end up at a Pizzeria the pants stay on"

"Keep your pants on no matter what okay?" ordered Gem

"Yes Mom!" Cj joked as the door buzzer went "Ok here I go. Remember to lock up when you leave, bye!" said Cj with a smile as she left her apartment to meet Cena downstairs.

She opened the door and stepped out onto the stoop to see a casually dressed Cena smiling up at her. Cena pointed at himself seeking Cj's approval.

"You look good, very comfortable"

"You look pretty good too"

"Why thank you I'm prepared for where ever you're taking me. If we go somewhere like we did last night the jeans come off"

"Somewhere cheap the jeans stay on? Well I was going to buy you some falafel but I don't see a cart"

"He leaves at six"

"Oh well we'll have to make our next date earlier"

"Next date? Let's get through this one first puppy"

"Ok well come on then kid"

Cj walked down the stoop and linked arms with Cena

"So where are you taking me?" she asked

"You'll see"

"Well do I need to take my pants off?"

"It's a little presumptuous of you but sure" Cj playfully slapped Cena for his sarcastic remark "Hey but it's your choice see what you think when we get there"

"Ok"

**A Little While Later…**

Cena and Cj were walking down the street when Cena suddenly stopped and pointed Cj turned her head and smiled as Cena got the door for her.

"Burger King you do listen!"

Cj walked inside followed by Cena and they walked over to the counter and ordered.

"Go sit down and I'll bring them over"

Cj walked away and sat down in a booth and waited for Cena. He finally walked over and placed the food down on the table and slid in next to Cj he then looked under the table.

"What are you doing?" asked Cj looking at the back of Cena's neck as he looked under the table. Cena sat up and smiled at Cj.

"You have your shoes on"

Cj smiled "My feet don't hurt"

"Ahh"

Cj and Cena began to eat their meals as they did they got deep into conversation with each other.

"I didn't like his arrogance" said Cj talking about Randy

"Well he's baffled by you agreeing to a date with me"

"So am I" she smiled "You're full of yourself but you're not arrogant. You're aware of who you are and what you look like and the sex appeal that you have but you don't force it down people's throats…"

"Randy does?"

"Let me guess he's vain to the point where he kisses his own reflection" Cena laughed "He expects everyone to know him and adore him and if they don't he can be very callous towards them"

"Wow!" said Cena shocked at how accurate Cj was

"And he treats women like second class citizens and so lives by the cliché that all women should be in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant"

"Have you dated him before?" Cena sarcastically asked

"I've met too many guys like him but why are we talking about him on our date?" she asked with a smile

The night progressed and Cj and Cena sat inside Burger King until they were thrown out. As the night grew into morning Cena and Cj walked hand in hand back to Cj's apartment as they approached the stoop Cj let go of Cena's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I had a great night" she said

"Me too so…" said Cena smiling at Cj. Cj knowing all too well what Cena was hoping for.

"So goodnight" she said walking away and up the stoop to the front door where she got out her keys to unlock the door.

"Goodnight? That's it? I go to all that trouble the reservations at the expensive restaurant the witty banter all night and all I get is…goodnight?"

Cj silently laughed into the door and turned around to see Cena stood waiting for her reply.

"And what did ya want?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Good morning" he said with a sly smile

Cj smiled and pushed open the door to her building and walked inside not replying to Cena but not closing the door behind her. Moments passed and Cena then made his way up the stoop and up to Cj's apartment where the door was also open for him. He walked inside and closed the door behind him and smiled as he waited for Cj who shortly after walked out and stood and stared at Cena.

"Just guna stand there?" she said walking away

Cena followed her and walked into her seating area where she had sat down in her big leather club chair. Cena sat down on the two-seater and patted for Cj to join him. Cj didn't move so Cena patted again this time Cj made her way over to the two-seater and sat next to Cena with her hand wrapped around his neck tickling at the back of his ear with her legs draped over his. Cena moved his hands up her thighs and around her buttocks which he caressed softly before moving in and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Suddenly Cena pushed her down and climbed on top of her and kissed her ravenously while pulling off his shirt only breaking the kiss for mere seconds before placing his lips back onto Cj's. As they're lips became tangled in passion and Cena's hands explored Cj's curves in lust Cj pressed her hands on Cena's masculine chest and pushed him away breaking their embrace. Cena immediately sat up and looked down at Cj worried he'd done something wrong. Cj sat up and got on her knees and stroked Cena's face reassuring him he'd done nothing wrong.

"It's too fast" she said to him his worried expression turning to a saddened one.

"Ok" he said

Just then Cj mounted him and kissed him passionately as the kiss lingered Cena found himself examining Cj's curves once more and pulling off her dress and throwing it uncaringly to the floor. Cj's body pressed against Cena's as their embrace reached explosive heights. Cj could feel Cena's excitement beneath her as he began to tent out with that Cj pulled herself away and walked over to the window and looked down at the people in the street.

"What's wrong now?"

"It's too…"

"Fast?" he asked with frustration

Cj turned around and smiled "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" he said covering himself with a cushion

"You don't have to leave though"

"Oh no?" he said with a little hope in his eyes

"No you can crash on the couch if you want"

"Thanks" he said a little disappointed at Cj's suggestion

Cj smiled knowing she was finally bugging him.

"I'm guna go to bed now. Sleep tight"

"Uh huh" he said as Cj walked into her room closing the door behind her. She leant against her bedroom door and smiled with satisfaction as Cena sat on the other side of the door completely frustrated by Cj.

**Later…**

Cena unable to make himself comfortable on the couch turned once more in his attempt he laid for mere moments before he sat up and rubbed over his head and neck in frustration. Cena then picked up his shirt and slipped on his shoes and walked towards the door ready to leave and return to his hotel room for a blissful nights sleep. As he reached for the handle he stopped himself and looked over his shoulder and at the closed door that was separating him from Cj. He walked back and carefully opened the door and saw her sleeping contently in her bed. He walked inside and quietly closed the door behind him and continued to watch as Cj slept calmly and motionlessly. He then put his shirt on the dresser chair and proceeded to get undressed, kicking off his shows and taking off his pants throwing them on the back of the chair also. In just his boxers he climbed in bed next to Cj and got as close as he could without waking her. He smiled as he watched her sleep and found himself no longer tired but wide awake staring at the beautiful girl next to him he laid unperturbed as he watched her simply breathe in and out.

**Later…**

Cj gently came out of her slumber and laid until she gathered herself as she did and things became more apparent she realised that she wasn't alone in bed and looked down to see an arm wrapped around her waste she followed the length of the arm up to see Cena laid beside her she smiled as she noticed how cute he looked. Cj rolled over to face Cena and found herself with a sudden urge to kiss his luring lips. She leaned in and softly kissed him Cena jolted out of his slumber but to a welcomed surprise he continued the kiss and rolled Cj over onto her back as he laid on top of her.

"Good morning" he said with a gracious smile

"Hi"

"You're not guna flake on me again are you?" Cj shook her head "You positive because I don't think I can handle rejection again"

"I promise"

With that Cena lifted Cj's oversized jersey and threw it to the floor to reveal her beautiful physique only masqueraded by her sexy red lingerie. Cena nestled himself between Cj's voluptuous breasts which he kissed mischievously sending arousing sensations through Cj's body. He found his way back to Cj's lips and as he fought with himself to free his excitement from its cotton confinement. In his succession Cj smiled and rolled him over pinning him to the bed and kissing his collarbone and down across his defined masculine chest. Cena found himself in unbearable suspense and rolled Cj over but finding himself and Cj falling off the bed and landing on the floor knocking the nightstand as they fell causing the clock to fall off almost colliding with Cj's head.

"You ok?" asked Cena checking on Cj who nodded her head furiously waiting in anticipation of Cena's next move. Cena then looked over at the clock and his jaw dropped he picked up the clock and showed Cj.

"Is this right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Shit!" he said putting the clock back on the nightstand and getting up collecting his clothes as Cj sat up.

"What are you doing?" asked a dismayed Cj

"I'm late for my plane" he said getting dressed.

"Plane? You're leaving?" she asked

He fastened his pants and slipped on his shoes and walked over to Cj crouching down in front of her. "I'm so sorry; you have no idea how sorry"

"Are you coming back?"

"Definitely! Once you've cooled down and forgotten about this sudden departure right in the middle of…that. What are my chances?"

"I'll have to think about that I'm a traditional kind of girl"

"Traditional? What does that mean?"

"The guy doesn't usually get lucky until at least the third date"

"I was feeling pretty lucky a minute ago"

"I just wanted to give you a taste of what you could have if you play your cards right" said Cj finishing her sentence as Cena nodded his head sarcastically making his way over to her. Cena smiled and Cj smiled back as Cena kissed her once more before leaving.

"I could have had you" he said breaking the kiss

"Not till the third date"

"In that case I will definitely be back because if that was a taster I can't wait for the whole thing"

Cj smiled at Cena's sweet arrogance he knew he could have her yet he didn't push and sweetly kissed Cj goodbye.

"Bye" he said smiling once more before leaving the apartment

Cj got up and walked over to the window and watched Cena run down the street. As she did she picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello"

"Meet me for lunch?" asked Cj

"Sure"

"Usual place in an hour?"

"See you then"

Cj hung up and gently touched her lips with her finger still able to feel the tingling sensation left by John she smiled as she walked away to get ready.

**Later…**

Cj walked into the restaurant and sat down in front of her friends.

"Well?" asked Gem waiting to find out what had happened on Cjs date with John

"Man I'm in trouble"

"Why?" asked a concerned Zak

"He is so adorable that I keep getting these urges to jump on him and have wild crazy sex with him"

"This is your master plan?" asks a sceptical Gem

"There in lies the problem. I've been here before I was here with Danny this raw physical attraction which leads to mind blowing sex for a few weeks but which ultimately ends up in heartbreak and despair…for me…not him the guy walks away thinking 'Yep screwed her good' and that's why I need to do this. I need to treat him like Danny treated me to stop him from treating another girl like that"

"So you're going to date and manipulate every man on the planet?"

"No!"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Maybe me treating John like crap won't change all the men in the world but it might just change him and lead to some lucky girl finding a decent guy among a mass of pigs"

"So one small step for Cj; one giant leap for womankind?" Gem sarcastically asked

"Maybe yeah but I'll never know until I try will I?"

"Guess not but how on earth are you going to stop yourself from jumping into bed with him?"

"May God give me strength" said Cj with her hands in the praying position

"You could start by not inviting him back to your apartment"

"I only did that to torture him. I thought take him upstairs give him a lil then show him the door and let him leave wanting more. Who knew he'd end up torturing me?"

"Wait what did he do?" asked Gem

"I woke up this morning and he was there next to me and he looked so beautiful I couldn't resist and we were getting into it I mean seconds away and he just stopped himself got dressed and said he was late and had to go and now he's gone"

"Gone where?"

"I duno it's apart of the me not getting close to him idea. He was late for his plane though so obviously he's not in New York anymore"

"Is he coming back?"

"So he says"

"Then we have from now until then to teach you self restraint"

Cj laughed at her friends and picked up the menu Gem pulled down her menu and with a very serious face looked at her friend.

"I'm serious. You need to control yourself I know you Cj you sleep with him and that's it your emotions come into play and I can't see you go through another break up. This is a scheme for you to get a little revenge on Danny and all the male population so you have to learn to control yourself so that this doesn't turn into a repeat of Danny"

"I can control myself I did last night"

"But you didn't this morning"

"We didn't do anything"

"Because he pulled away if he hadn't noticed he was late would you have stopped it?"

"Yes of course I would"

"Cj!"

"Ok so maybe I wouldn't have but sleeping with him wouldn't have been a bad thing"

"It isn't a good thing"

"How do you know you weren't there? All I'm saying is if we slept together it wouldn't be the end of the world and it wouldn't change a thing. In fact it would be icing on the cake I get a little something while I'm getting revenge carefree emotionless sex. What's bad about that?"

"You can't do carefree emotionless sex in fact you do the complete opposite. You sleep with a guy and you build a relationship in your head then when it doesn't pan out the way you imagined you cut out love altogether and become a pessimist and we have to deal with you until you decide you love the possibility of love again"

"I'm not like that"

"Oh no what were you like before you met Danny?"

"I was single not pessimistic"

"You dated that guy…what was his name? Wes?" Cj rolled her eyes "And after he cheated on you with that other girl you swore off men for a good three months and when anyone came to talk to you in a bar you'd interrogate them. What's your name? Occupation? Intentions? Are you just looking for sex or a commitment? You were a psychopath dater"

"If you think about it I was actually playing it safe and being very smart"

"Cj! Just don't sleep with this guy because when you go through all the hell we go through it too"

Cj reluctantly agreed "Fine I won't sleep with him"

"Good girl. Now lets order"

Please Read & Review – Thank You 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Now)  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Cena's generosity plays mind games with Cj…

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 4**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cj was laid sound asleep when the call buzzer rang through the tranquil apartment bringing Cj sharply and irritably out of her sleep. Cj fought to free herself from her bed sheet which she'd wrapped herself in. She finally got free and made her way over to the call box which sounded again.

"Hello"

"Delivery for Miss Thompson"

"Delivery?" she asked confused "Ok come on up" she buzzed the delivery guy in and opened her door for the delivery man while she checked her reflection in the mirror knowing she must look horrifying. The delivery guy got to the open door and Cj turned to see him holding an enormous bouquet of roses.

"Oh my God" she said walking over

"Sign here please" said the delivery guy handing her a clipboard which she signed and handed back before taking the beautiful bouquet off him

"Thank you" she said

"No problem bye" said the delivery guy leaving.

Cj astonished by the magnificent bouquet of roses she was holding kicked the door shut and walked over to her table placing the roses down and taking the envelope out. She pulled out the card which read…

_Counting down the minutes till I see you again…hoping it will end with you and me in bed…Too sappy? _

Cj smiled at the card which screamed John and placed it down on the table before walking into the kitchen to retrieve a vase.

**SAN DIEGO – CALIFORNIA**

John along with Jericho walked into a banquet room which was set up for a press conference.

"So you sent her flowers?" asked Jericho

"Yeah"

"Why? You said she wanted you so you don't need to keep her sweet"

"This is why you and Randy are single" he said pointing at Jericho

"Because we don't buy women flowers?"

"No because you don't even think about it. I bet the only time you've bought a woman flowers is to apologise right?" Jericho didn't respond "I'm right! There are other reasons to buy flowers for a woman that don't include apologising and Valentines Day. Women aren't complicated creatures it's just men have no idea what they're doing. I've bought her the flowers because I'm not there if I were I'd be at her apartment right now"

"That's a little needy don't you think?"

"No it's passionate and attentive and women love it"

"I don't get it"

"If I leave and go back in a few days time no word or gift she'll probably lose interest the flowers are keeping her intrigued long enough for me to return and continue from where I left off"

"Oh so you're…"

"Romancing her…Look it up you might have a better chance with women then"

"I romance women!"

"So you give them some front row tickets and let them follow you around for the night while you show them how popular you are in the business?" Jericho couldn't respond and Cena just laughed and made his way to his seat. "Sit down Chris I'll give you some advice later"

Chris sat down with a puzzled look on his face.

**BACK IN NEW YORK**

Cj and Gem were shopping.

"Then I open the door and this huge bouquet of roses invades my apartment followed by a little tiny delivery guy"

"That big?"

"That big!"

"What colour?"

"Deep red ones"

"Sultry yet predictable you're right about this guy" said Gem pulling out a dress as Cj followed behind still mystified by the roses she received.

"I don't think I am. I mean to an extent this guy is predictable he didn't call it quits when I didn't give him my number but he came to my apartment at seven thirty in the morning to give me his number guys don't do that. Then he leaves and sends me roses, beautiful roses that come with a card saying he's missing me. What guys do you know that send roses in fact flowers, flowers in general it don't have to be roses to a woman to tell her he's missing her? Men only think of flowers for apologising, thoughtless 'I can't be bothered' birthdays presents and the cliché dozen red roses for Valentines Day. John is just so different from any guy I have ever met. He's so cocky but…sweet and sincere…it's unnatural"

"So we're hating guys for being jerks and now we're hating them for being sweet and sincere?"

"I don't hate him. It's really refreshing to have a guy that doesn't think like the rest"

"Then what are you complaining about?"

"I'm not complaining"

"It doesn't sound like it"

"I'm not it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's like reading a really good book, you're escaping from reality for a while and there's just something about it…you just can't put the book down"

"That's a really good analysis of the situation but it makes no sense"

Cj smiled "Reality is women like us looking for a kind decent guy and finding nothing but the same selfish, arrogant prick over and over and then John comes in and he's unique, exciting and intriguing. I'm just sat waiting to see what he does next"

"Oh that makes a little more sense" Cj smiled "So what did the card say?"

Cj searched in her purse and pulled out the card and handed it to Gem who read it aloud.

"Counting down the minutes till I see you again…hoping it will end with you and me in bed…Too sappy? Who does this guy think he is?"

"It's an insider thing like I said he's cocky but incredibly sweet"

"And you're supposed to be torturing this guy?" Cj nodded "How's that coming along?" she joked

"Badly he isn't fazed by anything. I don't give him my number he brings me his and drives me crazy. Then he approaches us in the restaurant when any other guy would be pissed that I hadn't called he was joking around about it and being a clown and when I gave him a lil and walked away it probably bothered him for a while until he crawled into bed with me where I found him looking so adorable the next morning I couldn't stop myself from kissing him and that led to him getting me excited and then leaving. This guy is impossible to break he just absorbs it all nothing bothers him"

"Because you're being too nice" Gem stated sharply

"Excuse me?"

"You relented to him in the restaurant and agreed to go on a date with him when you should have left him hanging then he'd of stayed in sulking in his hotel room which you had the number for…"

Cj closed her eyes and cursed herself realising Gem was right

"Then you took him up to your apartment and gave him a lil and then gave him the opportunity to get in bed with you. You should have kicked him out there and then he would have been so thrown wondering what he'd done wrong and what he could have done differently that the poor soul would have lost a nights sleep. You need to stop being nice and be short with him. Tell him to leave, tell him he can't just turn up at your apartment if and when, tell him you had a life before him and that he can't bogart your time. Pick at him, his appearance, his profession, his attitude whatever he's not good enough for you and he has to change or else"

"Maybe you should be doing this"

"If I were doing it this boy would be running for his life by now"

"I believe it you get me like that sometimes" Gem gave Cj a harsh but warm look knowing she was only being sarcastic "I don't think I can be like that with him though"

"Cj he's either your crush or you're going to crush him make up your mind this was a master plan now it's just becoming a master pain in the ass. You're more obsessed with this guy than you were with any of your ex boyfriends. Just make up your mind"

Gem walked away from a confused a bewildered Cj who followed her as she shopped

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cj was sat reading a magazine when her phone began to ring she reached out and picked up the phone not looking up from her magazine once she pressed the button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me!" said an always upbeat Zak

"Oh hey" said Cj putting down her magazine as she realised it was Zak on the other end

"So Gem called me last night"

"Oh yeah…" said Cj waiting for Zak to tell her what Gem had said about the rose's situation yesterday

"She says you're falling for him"

"No I'm not"

"You got roses?"

"Yeah but him sending me roses doesn't mean that I'm falling for him"

"No but the let me get this right 'totally ridiculous obsession' would indicate you are"

Cj laughed "I agree with her it's a totally ridiculous obsession but it's not a lustful obsession"

"What kind of obsession is it then?"

"Intrigue nothing more. I just find this guys way of working fascinating that's all"

"Well that sounds harmless. Has anything intriguing happened today?"

"No just the usual"

"Will we see you for lunch?"

"How long do I have to get ready?"

"A good two hours"

"In that case I might just be there" she said with a smile

"Ok well see you then sweetie"

"Bye hun" Cj pressed the cancel button and put down the phone and stood up she stretched and yawned after her lazy morning and walked over to her table where the huge bouquet of roses stood. She smiled as she leaned in and smelt their sweet scent.

**LATER…**

Cj walked out of her bedroom searching in her bag to make sure she'd got her keys still looking she reached the door and proceeded to open it eventually finding her keys. She looked up to see where she was going and screamed as she came face to face with an oversized stuffed bear. She leaned on the table and put her hand on her heart trying to calm herself as the delivery guy put the bear down in her doorway.

"You scared me half to death"

"Sorry" said the delivery guy handing her a signature box

"How did you get in?" Cj asked

"Dude was leaving"

"Oh…" she said handing the box back

"Have a good one" said the delivery guy leaving

Cj looked down at the bear which sat with a huge bow around its neck which led to a card. Cj picked the bear up and carried it into the seating area and sat it down on her two-seater sofa. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card which had a small promo picture of John on the front she smiled as she opened the card and read the message inside…

_Something for you to hold tight until I get there…don't worry it won't be long now…Too vain?_

"Way too vain Mr Cena" she said closing the card and admiring the picture of him on the front "But very nice to look at" she smiled as she looked at the bear "I'm sorry my new roommate but I've gotta go meet my girls make yourself at home"

Cj left taking the card with her to meet her friends for lunch

**BACK IN CALIFORNIA**

Cena looked at his watch and smiled

"What that's gormless smile about?" asked Randy

"Just keeping my girl happy something you wouldn't know much about" said John to Randy

"That's impressive keeping her happy with all this distance between you. You're a real catch!" Jericho said sarcastically

Cena laughed "Tell me about it"

"How is you looking at your watch making her happy?"

"My present should have arrived by now"

"Present?" asked Randy

"What did you send her now?"

"You sent her other presents?" asked Randy completely oblivious to the conversation going on between the two men

"A stuffed bear with a personalised card"

"First roses now a stuffed animal you're either unbelievably stupid or incredibly smart"

"We'll see when I get back to New York won't we"

"Roses?"

"Yeah Cena sent this girl roses yesterday and the bear today he's keeping her intrigued that right John?"

"Yep that's right"

"You can't cut it so you're buying her gifts?"

"If that's what you want to believe Randy you go ahead but the fact is I've got her just where I want her…and…she wants me…bad!"

Randy stared at Cena in disbelief shaking his head

"You see if she wasn't an intellectual she'd of had you by now. See the smart ones you've gotta put work into it"

"And Candy is so brain dead that her breast enhancements lead her into the arms of guys like you"

"Now boys calm yourselves down"

"There's no heat man. I'd rather work at getting a girl like Cj than have a dozen girls like Candy draping themselves all over me"

"That's your call but when you're sat in a restaurant pushing your food around listening to her rambling on just think to yourself that Randy's getting laid"

Cena laughed at Randy.

**BACK IN NEW YORK**

Cj walked in and sat down across from her friends

"Sorry I'm late girls"

"No problem we were running late too" said Zak

"I need to visit the ladies room don't order without me" said Gem leaving the table

"Hello to you too Gem" said Cj making herself comfortable at the table "Is she angry with me?" Cj asked Zak

"I don't think so"

"Well let me tell you this while she isn't here anyway. I got another gift"

"From John?"

"Uh huh and they're getting bigger"

"What is it?" an intrigued Zak asked

"An enormous stuffed bear. It's gorgeous and adorable but it takes the best part of my sofa up its that big"

"Well that's sweet"

"Yeah and it came with a card…" she said pulling the card out and handing it to Zak who like a kid in class quickly put the card under the table and looked at it.

"WOW!" she said looking at the picture "No wonder you couldn't control yourself"

"Right?" she asked knowing that no woman in her right mind would turn him down

"Something for you to hold tight until I get there…don't worry it won't be long now…Too vain? What are the gifts for?"

"Nothing he's just sending them for the hell of it"

"And the note?"

"He's just being sarcastic"

"So are you going to obsess over this?"

"No I'm just…fascinated"

"Gems coming" said Zak handing Cj the card in schoolgirl fashion under the table

"So what's the latest on John?" asked Gem sitting down

"Nothing!"

"No more gifts or ridiculous cards?"

Cj shot Zak a look "No nothing"

"Good lets order and talk about something other than him then"

Gem picked up her menu and Cj slipped the card back into her bag which sat at the side of her foot.

**LATER…**

Cj arrived home and walked into her seating area and sat in her huge club chair staring at the bear.

"You're like a cryptic crossword puzzle…I ain't never guna get it right"

Just then the phone rang. Cj picked up the phone and accepted the call putting it to her ear.

"Hello"

"Maybe he's sending them so you don't forget him" said Zak

"There's not much chance of that is there"

"No but he might be sending them to assure you he is coming back and he's not just saying it"

"Maybe"

"Do you think he's coming back?"

"Well if he isn't this is a really cruel joke but I wouldn't even put this past a guy"

"I think he will and I think he's going to come back and sweep you off your feet" said Zak forever the romantic

"I won't hold my breath Zak. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" Cj hung up and placed the phone down on the coffee table and looked over at the bear once again that just sat staring at her.

Please Read & Review – Thank You 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Now)  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Cj's surprised by John and by her own will power.

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 5**

**NEXT DAY**

Cena was walking over to the reception desk at his hotel talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah and can you deliver it to the address I gave you about seven o'clock. Thanks man" he said before hanging up and smiling at the receptionist.

**BACK IN NEW YORK**

Cj laid on her bed with the phone in her hand mid-conversation with Zak and Gem.

"So the bear arrived yesterday?" asked Gem

"Yep"

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"You were a little uptight" Cj said bluntly

"I'm just being protective"

"Yeah I know you are sweetie"

"So what wonderful gift did he send you today?" asked Zak

"He didn't"

"Nothing?" asked a puzzled Gem

"Nope"

"Why did he stop?" asked Zak

"Probably found himself another woman who will sleep with him" stated Gem

"Gem!" Zak said harshly

"Nah she's probably right a guy like him isn't guna stay single for long and he wasn't getting anything from me"

"He wouldn't have made the effort with the roses and the bear if he had no intentions of seeing you again it would be a waste" said a hopeful Zak

"If he comes back he comes back and if he doesn't so what?" said Gem subtly hinting to her friend she'd be better off without him

"There's still time for a third gift to arrive though its only seven" Cj smiled at Zak's sweet nature always hoping for the best and never giving up on the happily ever after…

Just then Cj's doorbell rang she got out of bed and walked towards her door with the phone still in hand.

"I'm not going to hold my breath ladies now I'm guna have to go someone's at my door"

"It might be him" said Zak quickly

"And it might not be" Gem quickly refuted

"Goodnight ladies" said Cj hanging up on her friends

She approached the door a little confused as she wasn't expecting visitors. She opened the door to a small Chinese guy holding a takeaway bag.

"I didn't order any food" Cj said to the Chinese guy who obviously didn't speak English as he pushed the bag at her. "This isn't mine" as Cj refused the takeaway the little guy placed the bag on the floor in front of her and left. Cj gave him a weird look as he walked away. She picked the bag up shaking her head and walked into the apartment looking into the bag making her way into the kitchen. She placed the bag down on the counter and looked at it wondering who's in the building it could be. She turned the bag around to look at the order slip on the side of the bag and smiled as she read it.

_Does this count as a third date?_

"No way!" she said in disbelief that John had sent the meal

Just then a phone began to ring and Cj looked around the room for her cell phone finding it in her bedroom but it wasn't ringing. The ringing continued and Cj could have sworn it was in her apartment she followed the sound of the ringing back to the kitchen and back to the Chinese she shook her head as if her ears were deceiving her and double checked she was hearing it right. She started to unpack the Chinese and the ringing got louder she eventually pulled out a carton that began vibrating in her hand she smiled as she opened it to find a cell phone inside she answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Walk over to your window" said a sexy familiar voice

Cj obeyed the instructions and walked over to the window and looked down to see John stood at the bottom of her stoop with his cell phone to his ear smiling up at Cj she smiled back down at him.

"I have a call button you know"

"It's not as romantic" The duo stood staring at each other for a short time. "You guna buzz me in or what?"

Cj hung up on John and walked over to the door and buzzed him in and opened the door to her apartment and waited for him. She smiled as she heard him make his way up the steps and he smiled at her as he made his way to her door.

"You're nuts you know that?"

"No I'm just hungry we guna eat this Chinese?" he said walking passed Cj and making his way into the kitchen.

Cj followed him and watched him open the cartons of food. Cena looked up for a second and smiled at Cj.

"Nice flowers by the way"

"Thanks" said Cj looking at the beautiful arrangement

"From anyone special?" he asked seeking a compliment

"Nah just from some guy who can't take no for answer" she sarcastically replied walking over to him

"I hate guys like that" he replied with a smile kissing Cj once on the lips "Plates?"

"The cupboard right behind you" she pointed and John retrieved the plates

**A Little While Later…**

Cj and John were sat eating their greasy Chinese and with a mouthful of food John spoke.

"So where's the bear?"

"It's sat in there on the sofa"

"Is that guy as needy and pathetic as the one who sent you the flowers?"

Cj smiled at him and shook her head "No he's just sweet"

"He sounds nice"

"He is"

"You sound smitten"

"No…just intrigued"

**LATER…**

Cj and John had finished their Chinese and John sent Cj to watch TV while he cleaned up. Cj insisted on helping but John finally pushed her out of the kitchen so Cj resided to the living room and waited patiently for John. In the kitchen John dried the last plate and placed it in the cupboard he dried his hands and smiled as he put down the towel and made his way into the living room to join Cj.

He walked around the corner to see the bad TV programme on the screen and to see Cj laid on the sofa fast asleep. He leant against the doorframe and smiled at her as she laid peacefully with the TV remote laid on her stomach. John moved slowly and quietly over to her and gently moved the remote from her stomach he turned off the TV and placed the remote down.

John turned around and scooped Cj into his arms, she stirred momentarily but soon nestled herself against John wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her down on the bed. He tried to pull the bed sheets back to cover Cj but failed as Cj made herself comfortable on top of the bed. John walked out the bedroom and returned moments later with a blanket which he placed over her. He watched Cj sleeping for a minute and then kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed with her curling up as close to her as he could and the duo fell to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Cj laid sound asleep as John stirred and came calmly out of his slumber he looked in the direction of the bright light which shone through the open curtains and squinted at the sharp light and looked away. His eyes adjusted and John slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Cj in front of him. He moved closer to Cj and leaned over her and slowly dipped in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Cj slowly came out of her slumber her eyes wide open as she looked up at the gorgeous man on top of her. She put her hands on his face and pushed him away and gave him a strange look.

"Morning" she said sleepily

"Morning" he replied

Cj closed her eyes and rolled over with her back to John but John pulled her over onto her back and pinned her down as he began to kiss her collarbone.

"John no…not now I'm sleepy" she said slurring as she attempted to roll over

"You've only just woke up you can't be tired" he insisted continuing to kiss her on her shoulder blades as she laid face first on the bed.

"Moofey" Cj muffled into her pillow.

John sat back "What was that?"

"Coffee" said Cj moving her head "I need coffee"

"Ok well where do you keep it?"

"I don't I get it from the coffee shop down the road"

"You go all the way down the street every time you want a coffee?"

"Don't judge me! Get me coffee please" she pleaded rolling over and smiling at John.

John couldn't say no to her and soon stood up and put his shoes back on and kissed Cj before making his way out of the apartment to pick up coffee. The door slammed and Cj immediately picked up the phone and dialled.

"Hello"

"Gem you've gotta help me"

"With what?" asked a concerned Gem

Cj proceeded to tell her friend the situation.

**A While Later…**

Cj waited anxiously for John's return until finally the apartment door opened. Cj dove back into bed and closed her eyes pretending she was asleep. John walked back into the bedroom to find Cj still laid on the bed.

"Ok sleepy head I've got your coffee now wake up so you can drink it"

Cj opened her eyes and saw the coffee sat on her nightstand the aroma was intoxicating but Cj didn't dare move in case John tried it on with her again. John sat down next to her on the bed and Cj rolled onto her back as John leaned in for a kiss. With nowhere to run Cj was locked in a sultry kiss with him as the kiss lingered the passion became more intense. John climbed on top of Cj who was pulling him in closer. John started to undress first taking his shirt off and throwing it uncaringly to the floor as his masculine physique was revealed Cj bit down gently on her lip admiring the sight before her. John inched his way out of his jeans and as he did so Cj removed her short shorts. John moved his hand up Cj's thigh and around her ass cupping her cheek. John's lips wandered from her lips down to her voluptuous breasts. As he cupped one breast he sucked hard on the nipple of the other leaving a damp patch on the material covering her. John pulled up Cj's shirt to reveal her perky assets supported by a sheer black bra. As John dipped in to suck on her now visible nipple the phone began to ring. Cj was deep in a sexual utopia and couldn't bring herself to answer the phone and stop what was happening between herself and John. The phone stopped ringing and a beep echoed through the room as the answering machine picked up.

'Hi if you're listening to this it means I'm not here or not answering so wait for the beep and leave your message'

"Cj? Cj I know you're there so answer!"

Cj pulled John's head up and kissed him on the lips ignoring the message.

"Cj come on answer the damn phone it's an emergency. CJ!"

With the sound of urgency in her voice John stopped himself and picked up the phone.

"Hey its John she's here" he said handing the phone to Cj. John stood up and walked away to the bathroom.

"Hey"

"What was that about?" asked Gem wondering what took Cj so long to answer the phone

"Oh sweetie calm down I'll be right over. I'm leaving now"

"You were having sex weren't you?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, stop panicking"

"I don't believe you Cj!"

Cj hung up and climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom where John was washing his face. He turned to Cj and smiled.

"I've gotta go"

"So I heard"

Cj sighed "Ok I better go" Cj walked out of the bathroom and threw on the first thing she put her hands on. "Remember to lock up when you leave bye" she said immediately leaving the apartment and leaving a bewildered John behind. Cj stopped at the top of the stairs and smacked herself repeatedly in the head then made her way downstairs. Cj walked out of the building and looked up to see if John was at the window then she quickly ran across the road and made her way around the corner and walked into a little café where her friends were waiting for her. She sat down in a heap and shook her head.

"What did we tell you?" asked Gem wondering if Cj had heard a word

"Wind your neck in Gem I didn't sleep with him. A minute later though and you wouldn't have been able to pull us apart"

"What's he doing here anyway?" asked Zak

"When I put the phone down on you guys last night I opened the door to a Chinese guy with a food order. I told him I didn't order it and he just dumped it and left. I started looking for an address to see who it belonged to and the order slip they staple to the bag said 'Does this count as a third date?..."

"Aww" said Zak with a huge smile on her face as a less impressed Gem shook her head in disbelief and disgust.

"…And then one of the cartons started ringing so I found it and answered it and it was him he was stood at the bottom of my stoop"

"That is so sweet"

"And you expect us to believe that you've been with him all night and done nothing?"

"Believe what you want Gem. Nothing happened last night I don't even remember how I got to bed so I must have fallen asleep and nothing happened this morning because you stopped us"

"Yeah and at least she had the smarts to call you for a cover up" said Zak trying to defend her friend

"She shouldn't have had to"

"The guy does this romantic gesture even if I hadn't fell to sleep I couldn't have said ok well goodnight enjoy the hotel"

"Exactly"

"Cej you're trying to screw the guy over! Drive him insane! Saying ok well goodnight enjoy the hotel is what you need to do"

"If I do that he will never call me again. I have to drive him wild I know that but I also have to keep him interested. And if that means giving him a lil bit then so be it"

"Oh my God…I can't talk to her" said Gem to Zak

"Listen I know I'm skating on very thin ice with this guy I keep getting too close to having possibly the best sex of my life but Gem you don't have to worry I will always stop. I did today I could have hung up on your told him it was a girly thing like a broken nail and screwed him in the shower but I didn't I walked in said goodbye walked away and told him to lock up when he left"

"You told him to leave?" asked Zak

"Yes!"

Gem looked at Cj and still concerned for her friend but now a little more positive about her friends ability to say no she smiled and grabbed Cj's hand and squeezed it.

"I hope you know what you're doing because you've lost me now"

"I know what I'm doing"

"Hey there he is!" shouted Zak a little too loud pointing out the window.

Cj lowered herself in the chair and watched as an obviously upset John walked out of the apartment building and hailed a taxi.

"Oh he looks so sad" said Zak

"Good job!" said a vindictive Gem

Cj smiled at her friend "That poor guy he doesn't know what he's in for"

"So if you didn't sleep with him what did you do?" asked Gem

"Let's just say I got a preview and if what follows lives up to the preview then oh my God"

"So he's got the goods?"

"Oh God has he! It was actually pretty damn perfect"

"Eww" said a sheltered Zak

Gem and Cj laughed at Zak as they continued their discussion about John's perfections.

**LATER…**

Cj picked the phone up off the coffee table sat down in her big club chair and took Johns card and placed it on the arm and dialled his number.

"Hello" he said answering the phone

"Hi there"

"Hi"

"I'm sorry about earlier" Cj apologised

"Nah don't be your friend needed you"

"Over dramatised you know how women can be it's always the worst thing in the world"

"What is?"

"Anything! A break up to a broken nail it's always the end of the world and they can't go on"

"They? You don't include yourself in this?"

"No I'm a new breed of woman" John laughed "I'm back home now so if you want to come back…"

"That's tempting"

"Well if you feel like giving into temptation you know where I live"

Cj hung up and smiled.

**LATER…**

The doorbell rang and Cj jumped up to answer the door she opened it to see a very handsome and happy John in front of her.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" he replied walking in and grabbing hold of Cj kissing her frantically kicking the door shut behind him. He carried Cj with ease into the main room never breaking the kiss.

"Hi!" came a voice from the seating area

John suddenly stopped kissing Cj and looked at her. With Cj still in his grasp he stepped forward two feet to see Gem sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi" he replied and stepped back putting Cj down on the floor "I thought it was just going to be us"

"She's still a little upset" Cj lied

"You said it was over dramatised"

"It was but she's still upset and what kind of a friend would I be if I told her to stop being a drama queen?"

"A friend with an empty apartment"

"Oh don't be angry you won't even notice she's here"

"Cej?"

"Yep"

"Can you get me a drink?"

"Sure"

Cj walked into the kitchen followed by John

"I think I'm just guna go and leave you girls to it"

"Oh you don't have to"

"AND A SANDWICH!" screamed Gem

John looked in the direction of the seating area and shook his head.

"Nah it's fine…I'll be in town for a day or two call me when we can be alone ok?"

"Ok"

John kissed Cj and left the apartment. As the door closed Gem ran into the kitchen.

"It worked!" she exclaimed

"I am too nice to be this evil…that poor guy"

"Fun though hah?"

"So much" said a devilish Cj a little proud of herself

An excited Gem hugged Cj and they danced in a circle. Gem suddenly stopped and looked at Cj.

"Where's my sandwich?"

Cj smiled at her friend and opened a draw and pulled out take away menus.

"I don't do food" she said pointing to her bare cupboards

**_Please Read & Review – Thank You_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** To each their own  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Cena makes a deal with Cj

**All Bets Are Off– Chapter 6**

**THE NEXT DAY - IN JOHN'S HOTEL ROOM**

John was pacing the room with his cell to his ear in mid-conversation.

"Yeah but I went over there thinking that it was just going to be me and her and that we were guna…"

"Did she say that?" asked Jericho

"No but you know a woman calls and invites you over you don't think you're going over there for a girls night in" Jericho laughed "Don't laugh man it ain't funny"

"If only Randy knew he'd rib you like crazy"

"I know he would but that's the thing she seems to be really into me and I'm not at all worried about meeting the target but it's weird its like we've skipped the first part of the relationship…"

"It's not a relationship"

"I know that but she doesn't know that. At the start of the relationship it's all sex and talking, sex and talking…"

"And we can all guess which you're doing" stated Jericho at Cena's frustrated tone

"It's not like we haven't tried but something always comes up, me being late, her falling to sleep or the phone ringing with a psycho friend on the other end"

"Well get her on your turf"

"What?"

"Take her away from her life and her friends while you've got a few days off and then you can be with her 24/7 she's not going to be tired all that time, you're not guna be late for anything and her life and friends can't get in the way"

"My turf?" John pondered the thought for a moment and smiled "That's a pretty good idea"

**LATER…**

Cj and Gem were walking down a hectic New York street…

"So we'll go shopping for an hour or two then meet Zak for a late lunch" suggested Gem

"Whatever" said a distant Cj

Gem noticed her friend's distant persona and stopped in the street. Cj stopped with her and looked at Gem's frustrated expression.

"What?" asked Cj

"Will you just forget about him?"

"I'm not even thinking about him"

"Oh no then what are you thinking about?"

Cj paused for a moment and thought on her feet of a lie to cover up the truth that she was thinking about John

"I was thinking of colour charts if you must know"

"Colour charts?" asked Gem with folded arms knowing Cj was lying through her teeth

"Yeah I'm thinking of redecorating and I was picking colours in my head"

"What colour?" asked Gem testing her friend

"Mint"

"Nice choice. Shall we go and buy it now?"

"Oh no I'm not ready yet"

"Oh no sweetie we should go now, there's a sale on and I've got the whole day to devote myself to you. We'll go pick some paint up go back to yours get started and order in"

Before Cj could reply Gem was hailing a taxi and pulling out her cell to rearrange lunch with Zak.

**A Little While Later…**

Gem was walking around with colour charts matching paint cans as Cj wandered behind not really bothered about what colour paint she was being forced into painting her apartment.

"How about this colour with your mint? You need to break it up somehow otherwise it's going to be unbearable to look at" when Cj didn't reply Gem turned to see her friend was distant once again "Cj what is bothering you?"

Cj snapped out of her Cena daze and looked at Gem "Nothing just thinking about some wood colouring for my cupboards. Maybe I should buy some new handles too" she replied walking away towards the wood paint.

**LATER…**

Back at the apartment Cj was dressed in dark grey combats with paint already dried into them from previous paint jobs and a white beater and Gem emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pink baby tee and a pair of stonewash dungarees. Gem walked over to the paint and popped open the lid and mixed the paint with a stick as Cj sat on the kitchen counter and watched on. Gem put down the stick and looked among the array of paintbrushes and chose one she dipped it in the mint paint and raised it to paint on the cream walls.

"I feel bad" said Cj from behind

Gem turned around and looked at Cj and smiled.

"It's about time you've been dying to say that all day" Gem rested the brush on top of the open tin and walked over to Cj and stood in front of her ready to listen. Cj looked up and smiled.

"He's such a nice guy"

"So far…" added Gem

"He's fun"

"So far…"

"Why are you such a pessimist?"

"Why are you such an optimist?" Cj didn't know how to respond to Gems question. "Neither of us have any reason to be optimistic about guys and relationships because they've all let us down. There's nothing to say that John won't do the same"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Cj you did all this with Danny and look where that got you. I know I have been really short about this thing with John but the truth is sweetie that I respect you for standing up for yourself. Guys are made differently to girls they don't hurt like us, they can break up with you on a Monday and be in another deep and meaningful relationship by Wednesday…"

"Do you really believe that about all guys?"

"I hate to think that's the way they all are but right now I have nothing showing me any different. Your master plan, see it through go all the way don't think of it as torture think of it as a test. If he can put up with psycho Cj and then he still comes back for more then maybe you've found a good one"

"Maybe you're right, last night he just looked so…"

"I know I saw him but you've just got to ignore those puppy eyes because they're what get you into trouble"

"I just don't want to believe that they're all creeps"

"I know sweetie" said Gem walking over and hugging Cj.

**LATER**

Gem left Cj alone to continue painting. Cj was painting her kitchen cupboards in the khaki green paint she'd picked out when suddenly her door buzzer went. Cj was startled and dropped the paintbrush, which fell and smacked her on the arm before dropping to the floor Cj didn't have time to pick up the brush before the buzzer went again. She rushed over to the door and hit the call button.

"Hello"

"It's me" said a familiar voice

"What do you want?" she asked

"Well it would be nice to come in and see you seen as though I came all this way"

Cj looked over her shoulder at the messy room behind her and then pressed the call button to reply.

"John I'm really not up for company"

"It's not company it's me"

"I really don't…"

"Cj!"

"John…"

John rested his head against the wall waiting for Cj to relent.

"Buzz me in"

"My apartments a mess"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not it's a mess I'm decorating"

"Of course you are"

"I am!"

"Prove it let me in"

"I'm not letting you see me like this"

"Why not?"

"I'm in sweats, covered in paint, my hairs a mess I have no make up on"

"I bet you look stunning"

Cj smiled as she realised he wasn't going to give up. She buzzed him in and John smiled as he made his way inside. Cj opened the door and walked away and tried to fix herself up in the little time she had before John walked into the apartment. She then heard the rustling of the protective floor covers. She walked around the corner and smiled at John who smiled back.

"See I told you, stunning"

"Don't lie to me Mr Cena"

John laughed and looked around the room at the chaos. He then walked over to Cj and lifted her arm and scraped some of the paint off and looked at it.

"Nice colour"

"Thanks"

"So what made you choose to decorate?"

"Gem she kinda dragged me bought the paint and dragged me back here"

"She here?"

"No she went home"

"She recovered from her dilemma?"

"She's over the worst of it"

"Good maybe I can spend some alone time with you then"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Cj watching John roam her apartment finally bending over picking up the brush she'd dropped moments ago and continuing to paint her half painted cupboard.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go away for a few days"

"Away? We've only known each other a week"

"And if you wanna know each other for another week you'll go away with me"

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a fact. I've been to New York to see you and I wanna see you as much as possible but I have to go home to see my family and I want you to come with me"

"To see your family?"

"Yeah"

"After a week?"

"Yeah"

"Are you nuts?"

"Are you?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah any other girl would be psyched to be meeting the guys family you're acting like I'm sending you to slaughter"

"Your family isn't the problem"

"Then what is?"

"A week John…seven days I don't even know you let alone go home with you and get to know your family"

"If you come with me then you can get to know me too"

"No!"

John was a little stunned by Cj's sharp reply

"No?"

"I'm sorry but I can't I have too much going on"

"Such as?"

"Well I have work…"

"Take a few days off"

"I've made arrangements…"

"Break them"

"I can't do that"

"You mean you won't"

"No I won't its rude how would you like it if someone cancelled on you"

"Are you through making excuses?"

"I'm in the middle of decorating"

"It'll be here when you get back"

"That's the problem I don't want it to be here when I get back I hate my apartment being like this I just want to get it sorted and get back to normal"

"Ok well I'll help"

"Nah"

"Yep I'll help decorate and clean up but you've got to agree to come with me to West Newbury"

"West Newbury?"

"Yeah that's where I'm from"

"I'm not agreeing to that. I can't just leave like that"

"Are you afraid to be alone with me?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Because every time we're alone you're making excuses to leave or someone turns up to disturb us"

"Or you leave…so don't make me out to be the bad one"

"I wasn't trying to make you out to be the bad one. I was just asking you to come with back to West Newbury with me for a few days"

Cj sighed and rested on the kitchen counter looking at John who put down the paintbrush and walked over to Cj lifting her up off the counter and looking straight into her eyes.

"I just wanted to spend some time just me and you…"

"And your family" she interrupted

"They're not guna be there the whole time a few hours at the most you're not going to see them you're going to have some fun with me" he said wrapping his arms around her waist

Cj closed her eyes and rested her head against John's chest and sighed

"That a yes?" he asked

Cj moaned a yes into Cena's chest reluctantly and nervously agreeing she then looked up into John's sultry blue eyes and smiled. Cena reached for the paintbrush and handed it to Cj and then picked himself one up he pulled Cj into him and then pushed her over to the nearly completed cupboards as he picked up the tin of paint and proceeded to finish the half painted wall. Cj watched John painting and smiled as she realised she was in trouble.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The door buzzer went and Cj with the phone to her ear walked over to the window and indicated to John that she would be down as soon as possible.

"I can't believe you're doing this" said Gem on the other end of the phone line

"You're not the only one" said Cj still in disbelief about the trip

"So why are you going then?"

"I made a deal with him that if he helped decorate and clean up that I'd go with him"

"Is this arrangement on paper? Did you sign anything? Because if not it's not legally binding"

Cj smirked "I know I don't have to go if I don't want to but I've already agreed and he's here waiting for me"

"So?"

"Gem I'm going but I'm taking my cell so make sure you call me religiously so I have plenty of distractions"

"I've got it covered"

"Thanks, I better get going"

"I could fake illness and you could come care for me" she suggested in a last attempt to save her friend

"Don't tempt fate and I'll be back in a couple of days I just pray to God that the days don't linger"

"Remember Jake? I dated him for two and a half years and we broke up not knowing anything about each others families and you've barely been dating this guy a week and you're already meeting the family? There's something wrong here…"

"The families a piece of cake the mothers love me and the dads fall in line…"

"You sound like you want to impress them"

"No it's not that I'm just saying that they don't bother me. What's bothering me is spending the next forty eight to seventy two hours with John…alone…no pre-planned interruptions to stop us"

"Oh it's guna end up in tragedy" stated a pessimistic Gem

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A startled Cj turned and looked at the closed door she walked over and opened it to a beaming John who tapped on his watch subtly telling Cj to hurry.

"Gem I really have to go Johns got a taxi waiting and the meters running. I'll call you later ok?"

"Don't sleep with him"

"Uh huh love you too"

"I mean it Cj!"

"I know bye sweetie"

Cj hung up on Gem and picked up her large shoulder bag as John picked up her small case.

"Are you bringing enough stuff?" said Cena surprised by the weighty case he was carrying

"You think that's heavy you should be carrying this thing. Overloaded with magazines"

"Are you planning on being bored a lot in the next few days?" asked Cena

"No I plan on relaxing so I'll be breaking a sweat sitting in front of the TV and reading my mag-a-zines" she said patting her bulging bag

Cena smiled "You'll never read them"

"Why not?"

"You'll never have a chance"

"If this is a working trip then I'm staying here"

John walked away with the case in hand and struggled down the stairs.

"John?" Cj called wanting a reply

When the reply never came Cj followed John down the stairs and found him at the taxi where he took the heavy bag from Cj and placed it in the back before opening the door for Cj who climbed in the taxi soon to be joined by John. The taxi pulled away and drove off towards the airport.

"So was Gem warning you to stay away from me?"

"No!" Cj stated in shock at Cena's accurate perception "She's just a little disgruntled about me leaving the city. We don't do that unless it's vacation"

"You can call her and insure her that I'll take care of you and as for staying away from me…" said Cena with a smile knowing Cj was lying about her obvious girly chat with Gem moments ago "…It's guna be hard you know with us sharing a house for the next few days but if that's what Gem wants I'll control myself"

"What about what I want?" asked Cj

"What do you want?" he asked with a devilish grin

Cj knew exactly what she wanted but she also knew that Gem was right if Cj slept with him she'd begin spiralling into a relationship abyss.

"I want…" she started while she sat mesmerised by Cena's eyes once again "…shampoo I ran out and didn't have time to pick any up"

Cena laughed and took hold of Cj's hand and kissed it. Cj smiled and they proceeded to the airport bound for a weekend with John and his family.

**Please Read & Review – Thank You**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I own Cj and Cj only. Everyone else owns himself or herself.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** John invites Cj into his home and Cj leaves her mark.

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 7**

**WEST NEWBURY**

John pulls the rental car into his drive and both he and Cj vacate. Cj walks around to the back where John's already retrieving her bags. Cj reached out for her bag and Cena pulled it back and threw it on his shoulder.

"Nah don't worry about it I've got it" he insisted "Can you just get my keys out though?" he asked

"Yeah where are they?" she asked

"My front right pocket"

Cj reached into Cena's pocket to get his keys.

"Oh baby don't get frisky" Cena joked with Cj who couldn't help but laugh as she continued to try get the keys as John made it more difficult while he moved around teasing Cj "Those hands of yours should come with a warning" Cj finally got the keys and rattled them in Cena's face "WARNING: Busy hands…" Cj playfully hit Cena in the abdomen "…Busy and lethal hands…but what a way to go"

"Shut up" she said walking towards the door followed by John who was playfully tormenting her. She unlocked the door and stepped aside to let John in but John insisted that it was ladies first. Cj walked inside and raised her eyebrow as she admired her surroundings.

"Will it do madam?"

"It's nice…I like it"

"This is only the entrance mama, bring your busy hands in here" he said walking into the living room and placing the bags behind the couch out of the way.

Cj looked around and nodded "Not bad"

"Thanks"

"I bust my hump and get a pokey little apartment you flex your muscles and get all this" she said sarcastically

"That's right" John agreed as he flexed for approval

"If you did that in a banana hammock lathered in baby oil you'd make about the same and there's less travelling involved" Cena gave a little smile as his cheeks turned crimson "In fact if you did that in a banana hammock lathered in baby oil Gem would want you for herself"

"So flowers won't work with her?"

Cj smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not surprised"

Cj laughed and walked over to Cena and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Cena wrapped his arms around Cj's waist and the two pulled themselves closer to each other and began to kiss tenderly. As the kiss came to an end Cj rested her head into Cena's chest and started laughing. Cena baffled by her laughter pushed her away from his chest and looked at her not able to make contact as Cj deliberately avoided looking at Cena.

"What's so funny?" Cena frustrated that he couldn't get Cj's attention grabbed hold of her face and tilted her head to look at him. Cj looked at him with a sly grin on her face.

"You and me kissing"

"Why's that funny?"

"Because it never turns out the way we want it. Something always bulldozers through the moment and either one of us or both of us are left red faced"

Cena shook his head "You have a weird sense of humour…"

"I wasn't laughing at the kiss or us…I was just kissing you and all these thoughts popped into my head of how it's guna get bulldozed this time. We're all alone miles from my distractions…"

"Maybe this time it won't get bulldozed"

"Maybe…"

Just then the phone rang…

"Or Maybe not" said Cj stroking Cena's cheek before sitting down on the couch.

Cena walked over and answered the phone and tried desperately to hang up on the caller and get back to Cj.

"Yeah ok, bye" Cena hung up the phone and walked over to Cj and sat down next to her.

"So who was it?"

"No one"

"It had to be someone"

Cena ignored Cj's question and leant in and kissed her neck and as his lips caressed her Cj forgot her question and her will power. Cj turned to John and lifted his head up so their lips met as the passions became more heated Cj found herself seeking a more comfortable position so she knelt besides John and quickly straddled him on the couch. Cena's hands ran up Cj's back as Cj held Johns face firmly in place so she could kiss him intensely. As the kiss continued the couple became more passionate and Cj soon found herself gripping at John's shirt and lifting it up and over his head and throwing it down. John copied Cj's movement and stripped her of her shirt leaving her in just a silky black bra. Suddenly Cj's phone rang…Cj reached out desperately to find her ringing phone but Cena placed his hand in Cj's back pocket and retrieved the phone never once breaking their embrace. Cj took the phone and cancelled the call and threw the phone away. John gripped Cj's ass and lifted her up and gently placed her down on her back. John laid on top of Cj and his hands searched for the zipper on Cj's pants. Cena moved away from Cj's lips kissing her body as he proceeded down to her stomach. Cj indulged his sweet caress and then suddenly out of nowhere her eyes popped open and she pushed John away and sat up. John looked at Cj a little bewildered by her sudden actions.

"I'm sorry…" she started whilst quickly trying to think of a lie to tell John "…I want to, I 'really' want to but I shouldn't have cancelled that call it could have been something important. I just need to put my mind at rest ok?" she said whilst stroking his cheek.

John sighed and handed Cj her phone. Cj kissed John and got up to leave the room whilst making her way to the door she retrieved her shirt. Cj walked into John's kitchen struggling with her shirt but finally successful. She redialled the last call knowing who it was.

"Hello"

"Gem I'm in trouble"

"Why what's wrong?" asked Gem with concern

"I cancelled your call…"

"I know I wasn't very happy about that"

"I'm sorry but look at the bigger picture here. Me and John we were kissing…I was straddling him…our shirts were off…you called…I ignored…he was trying to get my pants off…I don't trust myself"

"Did he get your pants off?"

"No"

"Are you having sex with him right now?"

"Of course not"

"Then you did good"

"But if you hadn't have called…"

"You still would have stopped yourself and hunnie even if you didn't what happens, happens. I can't be there to help you. If something happens it could be seen as a positive"

"How?"

"He'd be getting a taste before you push him away"

"Gem if I sleep with him I'm guna start falling for him and there will be no coming back until he's hurt me like Danny did"

"Cj I'm hanging up on you. You're a smart, confident, self efficient woman if you're not smart enough to do the right thing whatever that might be then nothing I say will help you I'm in New York for God sake. We'll meet for breakfast when you get back"

With that Gem hung up the phone and Cj stood mute in John's kitchen not sure what her next move was. Just then John poked his head around the door and saw Cj was no longer on the phone.

"Drink?" he asked. Cj shook her head and Cena continued to get himself a bottle of water from the fridge. John noticed Cj's distant expression. "Are you ok?"

Cj snapped out of her turmoil daze and looked at John and 'BAM' just like that Cj knew what she had to do.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Was the call anything important?"

"No nothing just Gem checking to see we got here in one piece"

"What she doesn't trust me to get you here?"

"She doesn't trust anyone don't take it personally"

The day went along and Cj dismissed all John's advances knowing that Gem was right if she wasn't smart enough to learn after Danny she never would and she had to do the right thing…whatever that was. The day soon turned into night and Cj told John she was tired and went to bed early.

Cj laid wide awake in the bedroom unable to sleep when suddenly she heard the door handle and quickly rolled onto her side and closed her eyes tightly. John looked into the room and smiled at what he thought was a sleeping Cj and quietly closed the door behind him. Cj opened her eyes and let out a huge sigh.  
**  
THE NEXT MORNING**

Cj woke up early and made her way downstairs and into unfamiliar territory to prepare breakfast. As the breakfast was cooking Cj sat at the counter reading a magazine very nonchalant knowing that the breakfast was burning she just smiled. Suddenly the fire alarm sounded and Cena jumped up in bed and immediately ran downstairs where Cj acting very concerned was trying to extinguish the flames. Cj was struggling with the extinguisher and John stepped forward to help her when suddenly the extinguisher went off in John's face. Cj stood in lockjaw barely able to stop herself from laughing. John wiped his eyes and took the extinguisher and put out the small blaze. Then an obviously angry Cena gave Cj the extinguisher and left the room. He returned a short time later cleaned up.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she assured him "I'm so sorry about this. I didn't mean to do it. One minute I was cooking the next your kitchen was on fire"

"Hey don't worry about it as long as you're ok"

"I'm ok but the kitchen might need a lick of paint. And I'm so sorry about spraying you with the extinguisher"

"Forget about it"

"I can't I just feel awful. I was trying to surprise you with breakfast"

"Well next time surprise me by taking me out for breakfast ok?"

"Ok" said Cj with a sly smile on her face knowing she'd succeeded in pissing John off.

**LATER**

Cj and & John left the house ready to go grocery shopping. Cj took Cena's hand he turned and smiled at her.

"Can I drive?" she asked sweetly

"You wanna drive?"

"Yeah I have a license and never use it"

"Why not?"

"Hello have you ever been to New York it's not somewhere you can take a leisurely drive"

Cena looked at a hopeful Cj and smiled giving into her and handing over the keys.

"Just be careful please"

"Of course I will what do you think I am? An airhead"

"No I'm just telling you to be careful. It's a rental if I damage it I buy it"

"Oh my God chill out"

"Chill out?"

"Uh huh" she said climbing into the drivers seat.

As Cj put the key in the ignition John got into the passenger seat and turned to put his seatbelt on securely while he wasn't looking Cj moved the car into reverse.

"Ok lets go" she said full of excitement as she started the car.

The car suddenly rolled back then suddenly jerked forward. Cj was completely aware of what she'd done and so was John. John climbed out of the car and walked to the back to see that the rear end of the rental had collided with the front end of Johns pride and joy.

"MY CAR!"

Cj knew that was her cue and she vacated the car her face full of dramatised shock and sorrow. Cj walked to the back of the car with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God John I am so sorry. I didn't know it was in reverse"

"You didn't check?" he screamed

"I just assumed. Oh it looks bad"

"IT IS BAD"

"Can we call it an oopsie?"

"An oopsies?"

"Yeah it was a tiny little mistake"

"Tiny little mistake? Have you seen my car?"

"Yeah"

"Still calling it a tiny little mistake?"

"Ok I think you're exaggerating it's just a car"

"JUST A CAR? Cj you are…you're unbelievable…" Cj smiled "That wasn't a compliment"

Cj frowned "I don't see the big deal"

"The big deal is that this car is a….look who I'm talking to"

"Hey I know about cars!"

"You didn't even know it was in reverse"

"Jesus a little fender bender and you go from Jekyll to Hyde"

"Fender bender? I can't believe you think this is a 'fender bender'" said John under his breath while walking away from Cj.

Cj smiled realising that her new revelation was a milestone and turning point in her life. For once Cj was not letting a man control her life and she was having a blast serving up her dish of retribution on the male species. She did feel bad that John got the short straw but she couldn't help but smile as John rubbed his hands over his head in disbelief.

"Listen John I'm sorry this happened and if I could change the situation I would have checked that the car was in drive. My bad…"

"Your bad" he repeated in awe

"…but it's a car. Now I know you guys have strange connections with your cars but this is nothing that a mechanic can't fix"

"Cj this car is like…Manolo's to you. You have just broken the heel of an amazing pair of Manolo Blahniks. Now you're right I can get this car repaired, and a shoe guy can put the heel back on the Manolo no problem but when you're walking down Fifth Avenue you know that the shoes different and you will always know it will never be the same again. I'm the same with the car it can be fixed…have a brand new paint job but it will never be the same again"

"Dramatic much? It's a car!"

"Do you want me to break a heel off your Manolo's so you can see how it feels?"

"No!"

"Then SHUT UP!"

John walked back into the house and Cj looked down at the two cars and wondered if she'd gone too far then she remembered the look on John's face and the frustration in his voice and decided maybe it wasn't far enough

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

John was on the phone looking out the window at Cj who was looking at the collision.

"Hey John" said Jericho answering his phone

"She's driving me nuts"

"Why?" he asked with a little laughter in his voice

"It's eleven thirty two…" he said checking his watch "…and already she's burnt down my kitchen and totalled my car and the rental car"

"You're kidding right?"

"Nah I fear for my life around her"

"It's probably just nerves. Coming home with the guy and meeting the family is a big step for the woman. The next steps marriage"

"If I make it through the next few days it will be a miracle"

"How did she set the kitchen on fire and total the cars?"

John proceeded to tell Jericho of the mornings events while Cj waited impatiently by the car wondering what was taking John so long. As she paced by the side of the car her cell phone began to ring. Cj leant into the rental car to retrieve her phone from her bag she answered the call.

"Hey"

"Hi just checking I thought I'd give you chance to lay in I thought you might need the rest so?"

"Oh wow are you going to be disappointed"

"I am?"

"Nothing happened. I thought about it and I realised that the way things were going was exactly the same as when I met Danny and it was just like a ticking time bomb waiting for the same inevitable ending so I changed my ways and hopefully you'll be proud of me"

"Go on then try me"

"First of all this morning I burnt breakfast…"

"Steady girl" Gem said sarcastically

"Set the fire alarms off…John rushed downstairs and by complete accident but I have to admit it was pretty perfect timing the extinguisher went off in his face" Gem laughed hysterically on the other end of the phone "It was hilarious but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He just took the extinguisher off me put out the flame and went and cleaned himself up and then when he came back he was so concerned about me checking I was ok. I felt like such a bitch but I just kept seeing his poor little face and oh it was so worth it"

"I'm proud of you now you just need to do something so terrible that it infuriates him"

"Done it!"

"Go on"

"I asked to drive…"

"And smashed up the car?"

"I reversed the rental into his baby"

"You're kidding?"

"No"

"Accident?"

"No"

"Well done"

"I was worried that I'd gone too far but it's so worth it. He was so distraught he started comparing his car to a pair of Manolo Blahniks"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah exactly"

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the house. I don't know what he's doing" she said turning round to look for him. As she did he came through the front door and started to make his way over to Cj. "He's here I better hang up now"

"Ok keep me updated. And once again well done"

"Thanks, bye"

Cj hung up her phone as John approached

"Gem?" he said pointing to Cj's phone

"Yeah"

"Checking in?"

"Yeah"

"Good did you tell her what had happened?"

"Yeah"

"What did she say?"

"It was your fault for trusting me with the keys. I crash her car once and she never lets me forget it"

"You trashed her car too?"

"It was an accident!" she exclaimed

"Gimme the keys"

Cj threw the keys over to John and John pointed to the passenger side. Cj silently moved around to the passenger side and climbed in while John made his way to the driver's side.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Don't rush me"

"What you going to do about your car?"

"A friend of mine is collecting it while we're out. Now let's just go shopping ok?"

"Ok"

**LATER **

John was walking in front of Cj with the shopping cart which he was filling with food for the family gathering later on that day which he was worried about after seeing Cj's destructive nature earlier. Cj caught up with John.

"If you don't talk to me I am getting on the next flight home. I did not come all this way to be ignored. I said I was sorry"

John sighed and looked down at Cj

"I know. Cj it was my car" Cj smiled and sympathised with John and kissed him deeply on the lips. As she pulled away she saw a slight smile creep onto John's face. "Mayonnaise…it's down there" he said pointing

Cj smiled and made her way down the aisle to retrieve the mayonnaise while John looked at the fresh meat counter.

"Hey" came a voice from behind John turned to see who it was.

"Megan!" he said with a little shock in his voice

"At least you remember me. That's a start" she said leaning in for a kiss

As the kiss broke Cj returned with the mayonnaise just in time to catch a glimpse of the innocent kiss

"So how are you gorgeous?" asked Megan

"He's fine but who are you?" interrupted Cj

Megan turned to see Cj who walked over to John and handed him the mayonnaise.

"I'm Megan John's ex girlfriend. And you are?"

"His new girlfriend"

"Funny he never mentioned that he'd got a new girlfriend"

"Must have been pretty hard to talk with your lips stuck to his" said Cj shooting John a look

"It was just a little hello kiss"

"How about I give you a little goodbye kick?"

"Green isn't a good colour on you"

"Well don't you worry because skank fits perfectly on you"

Megan got a look of rage in her eyes and John knew he had to end the tension somehow

"Ladies! Retract the claws. Megan this is Cj. Cj this is my 'ex' girlfriend Megan. Megan it was nice to see you again but we're in a rush we have to get back so if you'll excuse us"

"No problem I was going anyway. It was nice seeing you John, you've got my number"

"He's got your number alright"

"Move" said John pushing Cj away "The jealousy thing is cute on you"

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous? That wasn't jealousy that was disgust. I was like twenty feet away my back was barely turned and you were kissing her"

"She kissed me and it was a hello kiss"

"John you can wrap it up how you like a kiss is a kiss. You bring me out here to West Nobody Knows so I can see you kissing the local whore near the meat counter"

"Oh for God sake Cj COME ON! If I was interested in her I would have left with her and frankly you've given me no reason to stay unless you count setting my kitchen on fire, spraying with me a fire extinguisher or totalling my car and my rental car. Now even with all that I am here with you and I am going home with you and God help me I'm introducing you to my family. What more do you want?"

"A new outfit"

"What?"

"The outfit I was wearing to meet your family I left it at home. I don't have an outfit. I need to get an outfit" Cj dramatically grabbed John by the collar "I need an outfit"

Cj walked off in a desperate search for an outfit as John slowly and unwillingly followed.

Please Read & Review – Thank You


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I own Cj and Cj only. Everyone else owns himself or herself.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** A sudden cold shoulder bothers Cj. Gem is left contemplating her life choices.

**Authors Note:** Wow nothing for months then two chapters in the same week. God are you guys lucky lol. Sorry about the long pause in this fic process; life got in the way and I just didn't have the time or the attention span to write the fic.I would like to thank you for all staying loyal and reading the long awaited chapter 7 and leaving such nice reviews they're much appreciated. I just want to ask that you stay loyal because with the holidays coming I doubt very much that they'll be an update after this chapter until at least mid January. So I'll leave this with a simple...

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Enjoy Chapter 8!

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 8**

**LATER**

Cj dragged John from shop to shop in search for an outfit to meet his family. As time grew short John's patience grew thin

"Cj come on they're guna be arriving soon and we're not there"

"It's your fault for rushing me" said Cj who was in one of the changing rooms trying on an outfit she didn't need.

"How do you figure that?"

"It's laid out on my bed waiting to be taken somewhere special. You came in tapping your watch…" Cj continued as she came out of the room to show John her outfit "…and I was rushed into a taxi and my poor outfits at home"

John put both thumbs up at Cj's outfit and Cj looked into the mirror in front of her and scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Cj if you take much longer you're not going to meet my family because they'll have left"

"Do you want me to meet them in my bra and panties would that impress your parents?"

John sighed with frustration and Cj walked over to him and took his hand and lead him into the changing room with her closing the door and locking it so they couldn't be interrupted. Cj kissed John passionately on the lips and John's frustrated frown soon turned into an excited grin. John pulled off the dress Cj had modelled for him leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Cj's hand glided under John's shirt and she ran her fingers across his abs and smiled. John then cupped Cj's ass and lifted her up and she placed her legs around his waist as they continued their kiss. Suddenly a knocking came at the door.

"Excuse me but I am going to have to ask that the gentleman vacate the changing rooms"

John looked at Cj who laughed silently into John's shoulder. He put her down and Cj quickly got dressed as the woman on the other side of the door grew impatient. Then the door opened and Cj and John both left the changing room still without an outfit. Cj attempted to go into another store but John pulled her away and pushed her to the parking lot. As they made their way back to John's Cj's silence set alarm bells ringing.

"What's wrong?"

"What if they hate me?"

"Why would they hate you?"

"Because I don't have the right outfit? They don't like my personality? Anything!"

"The outfit isn't a big thing with my family we're from West Newbury not exactly the fashion capital, there's no reason whatsoever that they should hate your personality, I mean you're great… you might want to keep your claws retracted" he said referring to hers and Megan's minor catfight

Cj smiled "She was gorgeous"

"You were jealous"

"No I wasn't. I am curious though"

"What about?"

"What happened between you two? She obviously still likes you so that must mean you stopped liking her?"

"She was great to start with, fun going and adored me then with all the travelling I do she grew bored and at that time inviting her on the road would have been a waste because I was so busy I couldn't have made time for her. She loved being with me, she loved that I was semi famous she thought it was some kind of trophy that she deserved so she wouldn't break up with me because she didn't wanna lose it but I was away so she played away. I came home one day to surprise her and found her with another guy and if that wasn't bad enough she gave me this look as if to say 'Well what did you expect?' That's what happened"

"Oh my God" said Cj feeling terrible that she was torturing a guy who was going through the same thing as she was

"What's up?"

Cj tried to cover up "Her doing that she's a skank just like I said"

John smiled "So any boyfriends I need to be jealous of?"

Cj shook her head "None"

"Never had a boyfriend?"

"No had them they're just not anything to be jealous of"

John laughed as he pulled into his drive. They got out of the car and carried everything inside and started cooking immediately and setting everything up. As John cooked on the barbeque Cj walked out in an outfit and John smiled and nodded his head.

"Perfect"

"Really?"

"Too late now if it isn't here they come"

Cj got butterflies in her stomach as the family arrived. Like a spotlight shone down on them John's parents made their way around the corner and after saying hello to John he walked them over to Cj and introduced them.

"Mom, Dad this is Cj. Cj this is John and Carol Cena"

"It's nice to meet you" said John's Dad extending his hand

"Nice to meet you too" Cj replied

Carol then took Cj's hand "That is a beautiful dress"

Cj smiled and looked at John "Thanks"

The day went on and Cj found herself very comfortable among John's family especially his parents. She found Carol to be really sweet and sincere and John was a complete gentleman he even asked Cj to dance. It was obvious that John's family were close and Cj loved that because she didn't have that kind of connection with her own family. As it began to get late Cena by Cena the house became less crowded and finally it was just Cj and John once again. Cj was cleaning up as John said goodbye to the rest of his family. John soon walked over to Cj and took the plates out of her hands.

"Go sit down"

Cj didn't need to be told twice her little legs could barely carry her over to the chair where she collapsed in a tired heap. She watched John clean up and soon he joined her and she leant her head on his shoulder.

"Your family are really great"

John smiled "They were on their best behaviour do you think you could handle them when they're not"

"They wouldn't be a spot on mine. I love your Mom and Dad they are so much fun"

"They like you too" he said leaning over and kissing her on the head

"It's the outfit" she joked

"That's what I thought"

Cj sat upright and looked at John.

"I mean it you know I'm not just saying it to be polite they're really great. You're family are everything that mine aren't. You're really lucky to have such a close loving family. I'd give anything to have one"

John looked at Cj and soon Cj found herself leaning in and kissing him fully on the lips but only to be pushed away by John who immediately stood up.

"I should finish cleaning up. I've got it covered so you can take yourself to bed if you want"

"Oh ok sure I'll see you in the morning then" said Cj a little disgruntled by John's cold shoulder it was only that afternoon that they were escorted out of a shop for crude conduct in the changing area and now he was pushing her away. What had she done wrong? Cj made her way upstairs to bed.

**LATER**

Cj was laid in bed still unable to sleep. She couldn't get it out of her head. John pushing her away it made no sense. She eventually sat up and prepared herself to go and confront John. She made her way downstairs following the sound of the TV she walked into the front room and stopped in her tracks as she was greeted by a sleeping John. She stood and smiled at him he looked so beautiful and content. Cj sat down on the edge of the sofa and turned of the TV before waking John up he came out of his slumber irritably and looked at Cj.

"You need to go to bed"

As John focused he realised he'd crashed in front of the TV. He sat up and looked at Cj who stood up and held out her hand. John took her hand and she guided him to the bottom of the stairs and then pushed John in front of her. She guided him up the stairs and put a sleepy John in bed. As she turned to leave John grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the bed. She landed on top of John and looked into his eyes and smiled and then leaned in to continue the kiss he'd broken only hours before. They kissed in a deep embrace and Cj found herself running her hand down his chest and towards his pants but John grabbed her wrist and stopped her and forced her down onto her back and then laid beside her and rolled her onto her side where they fell to sleep and stayed all night.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Cj opened her eyes and smiled as she remembered where she was she rolled over expecting to see John laid behind her but he wasn't there. Cj then sat up and heard the sound of running water she followed the sound into the bathroom and saw that John was in the shower. Cj stood and watched him she couldn't understand what was going on one minute he couldn't keep his hands off her and the next he didn't want to touch her. Cj let out a small sigh as the shower door opened and John immerged in just a crisp white towel. He looked over and smiled at Cj who gave a small smile back but couldn't hide her confusion and frustration. John noticed Cj's distant and obviously upset expression.

"Are you ok?"

Cj looked up at John with tears in her eyes as she shook her head.

"Hey what's wrong" said John immediately holding her in his arms

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything, you're a nice guy and I've been so horrible"

"No you haven't you've been great"

Cj looked up at John and he wiped away a tear and then he leant in and began to kiss Cj. The kiss grew more intense and John backed Cj against a wall. Cj held onto John's sides as he kissed her passionately he then spun her around causing to almost lose her footing and accidentally knocking John's towel off John backed her all the way into the shower where he moved his hands down and pulled Cj's oversized shirt off leaving her in nothing but her panties. John turned on the shower and the beads of water hit like blocks of ice soon the water became hot and so did the embrace. John pushed Cj against the cold tiles her bare flesh tingly with the cold. Cj raised her arms and placed them around the back of John's neck pulling him in closer his hands glided down her wet flesh and reaching her drenched panties. John hooked his thumbs in the side of the panties and guided them down her over peachy ass. They then fell in a wet heap on the floor and Cj stepped out of them. John then lifted Cj up onto his hips and manoeuvred himself to get in the best position and raised Cj up and slowly lowered her down on his massive member. The rhythm started off slow and John's solid pipe slipped in and out Cj's opening leaving her soaked in satisfaction. As the rhythm became more intense the sensations did also John thrust his hips to give and receive maximum pleasure. Cj bounced up and down on John's shaft moaning with delight. John held on tight to Cj the flowing water making it all the more difficult. John closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lip as the pleasure became too much to bare. He opened his eye to the sight of Cj's breasts bouncing up and down in front of him. As the excitement reach fever pitch John stopped thrusting and he squirmed inside Cj as she continued to ride him for extra stimulation. John's cock became locked in Cj's quivering pussy as they both reached their pleasurable paradise. As they both released they both slowed down and their breathing became less frantic. Cj kissed John intensely and John then placed Cj back down on the floor where he towered over her and pressed his naked body against her. He stared into her eyes and smiled as Cj caressed his chest and abdomen.

"That was…" she began talking into his chest

"Uh huh" he said agreeing

John then spun Cj around and put her hands on the tiles and spread her legs open. John reached out for the soapy sponge and caressed Cj's ass leaving a trail of suds behind; he then moved down between he legs and as he soaped up her opening she jerked with delight. John then leaned in and began to kiss Cj's neck and her shoulder blades. John dropped the sponge and reached for the shower head.

"Oooh!" moaned Cj as John placed the head between her legs to wash away the suds

John placed the shower head back in place and turned Cj back round to face him and met her with a huge kiss before they continue with their dirty shower.

**2 DAYS LATER…BACK IN NEW YORK**

A taxi pulls up and Cj and John exit. John takes Cj's hand and they walk over to Cj's stoop and they smile at each other.

"Are you sure you're not coming in?"

"Positive I've got to go catch this flight otherwise I'll be in trouble"

"Ok" she said moving in close to John and kissing him lovingly

"I really want to come up"

"Yeah I know" she said with a smile "But you've gotta go"

"I do or I'll be in trouble"

Cj laughed "We covered this already"

John smiled "I better go then" he said turning to walk away but Cj pulled him back

"I'm going to a wedding next Saturday and I was wondering if…"

"Me and you the chicken dance? I wouldn't miss it"

Cj smiled and John kissed her goodbye "I'll call you later" he said hailing down a taxi as Cj watched him leave. He opened the taxi door and looked back to Cj. As the driver put his case in the back he walked over to Cj and gave her a huge kiss as he did so Gem walked around the corner to welcome her friend home. John smiled at Cj and got in the taxi which drove off. Gem approached a very happy Cj. Cj turned to walk up her stoop and jumped out her skin as she saw Gem standing there.

"Jesus what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"What was that?" she said pointing in the direction which John's taxi left

"What was what?"

"You and him the kissing and the smiling?"

Cj smiled at Gem and walked into the building and made her way up to her apartment followed by Gem

"Well?" asked Gem following Cj inside her apartment

The smirk on Cj's face grew bigger as she walked away to put her bags in her bedroom. Gem followed her.

"You slept with him didn't you?"

"Yeah I did! Do I regret it? Oh hell no!"

Cj walked passed Gem into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.

"I can't believe you slept with him. What about the new Cj who was burning his kitchen down and trashing his cars?"

"She realised she was torturing the wrong guy"

"Oh I don't believe this"

"He's got a Danny"

"I'm sorry what?"

"He's got a Danny but she's called Megan. She cheated on him. How can I be so cruel to a guy who went through the same thing as I did?"

"And here comes the abyss"

"No it doesn't there's no abyss I'm not falling for him"

"Then what was the kiss about?"

"I just slept with the guy what am I supposed to say 'Got what I wanted you can leave now'?"

"Yes!"

"No! I can't do that"

"I don't believe you. When he hurts you like Danny did don't come crying to me because I'm done with this. I am sick of going through this with you because you're too weak to stand up for yourself"

"I stand up for myself"

"The little stunts you pulled with John? That's not standing up for yourself and you even obsessed over that 'Should I do it or not?' I am so sick of having to hold your hand through everything you do"

"You're not holding my hand through anything you're trying to control my life. Just because you haven't got a boyfriend in your life and no one is showing any interest in you that means that everyone around you has to be single too. You're only happy when everyone else around is unhappy because it gives you some kind of hope"

Cj looked at her friend and realised that maybe she'd gone a step too far and immediately regretted her harsh words.

"Gem I'm…"

"No, don't bother trying to take anything back you've obviously been bottling that up inside for sometime. I'm sorry I'm putting such a damper on your life but don't worry its clear skies from now on because I won't be apart of it anymore"

With that Gem stormed out leaving Cj guilt stricken but furious at the same time.

**LATER **

Since her fight with Cj, Gem had done nothing but obsess over the situation. She couldn't help but wonder if what Cj said was true. It was so out of character for Cj to be so harsh which just made Gem believe even more that Cj's theory about Gem was right. She did hate being the Marcel Marso one when her girlfriends sat down and discussed their love lives because she hadn't had one to speak of for a very long time. It wasn't that she'd called a strike on all men it was that she was so scared of being weak and actually putting her heart out there. Gem shook her head in disbelief? Disgust? Discontentment? She didn't know which or maybe it was a little bit of all three but Gem had a revelation and pulled out a piece of folded paper from her back pocket and laid it down gently on her coffee table. She stared at the paper for a few moments before reaching for her phone. Just then Gem made a leap from frigid to daring as she dialled the number on the paper. She anxiously waited for a reply and with every unanswered ring she fought the urge to hang up when suddenly…

"Hello" came a masculine voice from the other end

"Hey it's Gem from the bar" she said hoping she'd left an impression

"Oh hey"

Gem smiled that he'd remembered her and continued

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to call you but I've been really busy with one thing or another and well I'm not busy anymore so if you're not busy I was thinking that maybe we could but only if you wanted to, we could possibly arrange I don't know maybe a…"

"How's Friday?" asked the man cutting Gem's nervous rambling off

"Friday's great. That's great"

Gem arranged her date for Friday night and hopefully turned a corner from 'Bitter Town' into 'Hopeful Haven'

**AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

Cj since her argument with Gem just like Gem had been obsessing over it. She even picked up the phone ready to call her friend and apologise only to be stopped by her own stubborn nature. Cj was now leant against the doorframe biting her nails staring at the phone waiting for her evenly stubborn friend to call her. Cj finally grew frustrated with waiting and turned to walk away when suddenly her phone rang. Cj immediately picked up the phone.

"Gem?"

"Err…nope, sorry"

"John" she said with a little sadness in her voice. She'd hoped it was Gem.

"Were you expecting her?"

"Yes, no…" she said sitting down on the bed

"Well which is it?"

"We had a fight"

"Oh"

"She hasn't called to apologise"

"Have you called her?"

"No but she started it"

"Careful now or someone's guna end up with gum in their hair" John sarcastically remarked at Cj's childish response "What did you fight about?"

"Nothing"

"So you had a fight about nothing which Gem started?"

"It's just girls stuff"

"Meaning guy talk which would include me"

"It wasn't about you it was about me. She's just protecting me"

"From me?"

"From pain"

"She sounds like a good friend"

"She is, the best and I was a complete bitch to her"

"Then be the bigger person and you call her to apologise"

"It might not be that easy"

"You won't know till you try" Cj smiled at John's sweet nature not many guys would sit and listen to a girls complaints and genuinely care like he was at that moment "Anyway I'm just calling to confirm I can be there for the wedding and I'll be arriving Friday afternoon and I was just wondering if I needed hotel reservations?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll see you Friday then. Call her. Bye babe"

"Bye" she replied

Cj hung up on John and sat and looked at the phone she knew John was right and she should call Gem and apologise but she couldn't bring herself to call her and decided to leave it a little longer to give Gem time to cool off.

Please Read & Review – Thank You 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I own Cj and Cj only. Everyone else owns himself or herself.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** With the good comes the bad and Cj soon finds that out.

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 9**

**FRIDAY…**

Cj sat reading her magazines or to be truthful flicking through them nervously waiting for John's arrival. Just as she reached the last page of her last magazine the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door anxiously and opened it but nobody was there she gave a confused look and just then a bunch of yellow roses popped in front of her face. She smiled and took hold of the roses and John looked around the corner at Cj. Cj smiled at her flowers and then at John and leant in and kissed him.

"Thank you they're beautiful"

"You're welcome and so are you" he said walking himself and his bags into Cj's apartment.

Cj closed the door behind her and went to put her roses in water. She came out of the kitchen and placed the vase on the table and slightly adjusted the arrangement as John came out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Cj from behind. He kissed her neck tenderly and Cj pivoted to face John and delved in for an intoxicating kiss, halfway through the kiss John lifted Cj up with ease and carried her into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind him.

**AT GEM'S APARTMENT**

Gem paced frantically as she waited for her date to arrive. She stopped and gave herself one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. She then decided against her outfit and ran into the bedroom to change as soon as she'd taken off her shirt the doorbell rang. She furiously fought to get her skirt off but couldn't undo the fastening. She reached out for the dress she wanted and threw it on over her head and whilst fighting with her dress she made her way to the door. She pulled the dress down to cover the skirt she couldn't take off and the brushed herself down before opening the door. She smiled as her date smiled back.

"You look gorgeous" said Jericho

"Thanks"

Chris cleared he throat seeking a compliment himself. Gem laughed slightly and gave him his compliment.

"You look very handsome tonight"

"Thanks, shall we go?" he said holding out his arm

"Yeah just let me get my keys" she said running back into her room using her keys as a diversion she rolled up her dress and pulled the skirt open and kicked it off, she pulled down her dress and ran to the door where'd she'd left Chris waiting.

"Let's go" she said taking his arm as they left for their date.

**LATER**

Chris and Gem were half way through their meal and just beginning to get to know each other.

"So you're Canadian?" she asked

"Well sort of I was born in New York grew up in Canada"

"That's so weird so did I"

"You're Canadian?"

"No well as much of one as you are. I was born in North Dakota my family moved to Canada when I was three and I came to New York after college"

"Small world"

"Yeah it is"

The night progressed and Gem and Chris found that they'd got a lot more in common, same interest in music, movies, literature, sports and to top it off Gem was a huge fan of Chris' group Fozzy. As the night came to an end Chris walked Gem back to her apartment both overjoyed about their perfect first date. They approached Gem's apartment building and stopped outside. Gem didn't want to move too fast but she couldn't help herself and kissed Chris fully on the lips. Chris reciprocated and they indulged in a lingering embrace. As they pulled out of it both smiled at each other and Gem backed away.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this after that kiss but…I hope I'm not rushing things here but I'm going to a wedding tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to be my 'and guest'?"

Chris smiled "Sounds great"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess you will"

Gem left a kiss on Chris' cheek "Bye then" she said before walking away into her apartment building she looked back over her shoulder at Chris and he waved goodnight to her as she walked into the elevator.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was awake and had just finished his shower he walked back into the bedroom and smiled at Cj as she slept. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out underwear. He put on the tight fitting black boxers and unwrapped the towel from around his waist and threw the towel over at Cj trying to wake her. Successfully Cj woke up and fought out of the towel and saw John standing in his boxers at the end of the bed. She smiled at him as his beautiful physique was just the wake up call she needed.

"Morning" she said sitting up

"Well good morning gorgeous" he replied crawling over the bed to Cj and kissing her sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and fell down next to her on the bed and entwined his fingers with hers. "Best morning breath I've ever had" he said sarcastically

"Hey!" she said nudging him playfully and pulling away from his entanglement. She got out of bed and walked around the bed

"Where you going?"

"To shower" she said smiling over at him before disappearing out of sight and entering the bathroom

She turned on the shower and made her way in standing motionless under the heavy water just trying to wake up. John then entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Cj completely aware ignored him and continued to stand motionless.

"So this wedding, are they cool like you and I or are they Wall Street types?"

"I didn't realise I was cool"

"I think you're pretty cool"

Cj popped her head around the shower curtain and smiled

"Thanks…I think you're cool too"

"Then we're agreed we're cool?"

"The coolest" she said returning to the hot soothing water.

"So what are they like?"

"They're nice, he is very…"

"Proper?" John said trying to help Cj find the appropriate word

"Educated he's a corporate lawyer but he's not stuck up he's down to earth, fun, polite. I like him. His friends might be 'Wall Street types' but you'll be sat with me and my friends on the outcast table"

"Outcast?"

"Yeah we're not apart of the other peoples groups so we're outcasts"

"What about the relatives and friends they have to invite but don't really like?"

"They're on the hidden tables in the back I suppose. But Heather the bride she's amazing she was my best friend all through school. We lost touch when she went away to college but she asked me to be her maid of honour"

"Whoa you're her maid of honour?"

"Yeah"

"Big hideous dress with a huge bow on the back maid of honour?" he asked with a devilish smile on her face

"Ten years ago maybe but now sweetie it's couture"

"Sexy couture?"

"Very sexy couture"

"I'll be the judge of that"

Cj smiled to herself and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"I'll go put some coffee on" said John

"Thanks" she replied as he left her alone to finish her shower

**LATER**

Cj walked out of the bedroom in a bathrobe and into the kitchen where John handed her a cup of coffee

"So if you're the maid of honour why aren't you at the top table?"

"Like I said I'm an outcast and I didn't want to be at the top table, Heather understood so she let me sit with my friends"

"And these friends?"

"Gem who you know and Zak the girl from the restaurant"

"Right"

"We should start getting ready" said Cj taking her coffee into the bedroom with her soon followed by John

**LATER AT THE WEDDING RECEPTION**

John sat down in front of his name card and looked around the huge room where the reception was being held. He was soon joined by Gem, Chris, Zak and her date David. The group talked amongst themselves and soon the girls left the table to visit the bar. Chris moved over to the chair next to John.

"What's going on?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

"Cj asked me"

"And you said yes?"

"Would I be here if I hadn't?"

"You know what I mean John"

"She asked me and I didn't want to let her down"

"You didn't want to let her down? You've fell for her haven't you?"

"No I haven't but if I said no she'd throw a fit and I'd have a lot of work to do to make up for it this way everyone's happy. Anyway who are you to come talking to me when you're sat here with Gem? How the hell did that happen?"

"She's cute!"

John laughed and drank from his water glass. Gem and Zak returned to the table with the drinks just before Gem had the chance to sit down Cj approached the table returning from the photo session. She smiled at John and pulled Gem to one side.

"I'm sorry" Gem stood sternly not impressed with Cj's attempt at an apology. "Gem I wasn't trying to hurt you it's just that you've not been around him. He is so sweet and he's going through exactly the same thing as I am with Danny and I couldn't…I can't do it to him…you were right my emotions take control and I really like him"

"Chris says he's a nice guy"

"And where did Chris come from?"

"We met at the club the same night you caught your victim. He gave me his number but I couldn't bring myself to call him then after you said what you did…"

"I'm so sorry"

"…don't be you were right…after that I thought 'What the hell?' and called him. We went out last night and he's a pretty good guy plus Gem and guest couldn't arrive without the guest"

"So we're both happy?"

"I know it's so unlike us"

"Freaky hah?"

"Yeah it is"

"Well I better go show my face with John otherwise he'll think I've abandoned him"

"Ok"

Cj kissed Gem and walked over to John and sat down next to him and held onto his hand tightly

Chris walked over to Gem and handed her, her drink.

"She looks happy" said Chris

"She is happy"

"What's she so happy about?"

"Him!" she said looking over at John who kissed Cj's hand

"Oh she likes him then?"

"Yeah which is funny seen as though it started out as a vendetta"

"A vendetta? What did John do to her?"

"Nothing it was against all men her boyfriend had cheated on her and she was angry and wanted to teach you all a lesson she was going torture John into dumping her but for some reason he didn't bite and she eventually found out that his girlfriend had done the same to him and now she's smitten. She was always guna fall for him it's just the way she is"

"She was using him?"

"Yeah well attempting to. She almost burnt down his kitchen and trashed his car"

"He told me about that that was all a plan?"

"Yeah she'd had an epiphany"

"That is so weird"

"Weird? Not the word I would have used"

"No I meant she was using him to get payback for what her ex did to her and John is dating her to win a bet…what are the odds of them using each other?"

"Whoa he's using her?" she asked furiously

"He made a bet that he could date an intellectual girl for a month it was because Randy was winding him up"

"Randy the other one at lunch?"

"Yeah"

"Winding him up about what?"

"Randy's a player and he had these two bimbos if you like drooling all over him and John and him just started saying that the hot chick will never make you happy you need depth and all that so Randy made a bet with him that he'd get bored of the intellectual chick before the month was out"

"Is that their way of saying Cj's not pretty?"

"God no truth is Randy hit on her and she turned him down he must have seen her as an obstacle and set John up with her. Both myself and John were stunned when he pointed her out because she was so beautiful"

"I don't believe this…"

"Not as beautiful as you though…" Chris said covering his back

"Not that…this! He's using her"

"She's using him"

"Not anymore she actually likes him now and she doesn't realise what he's doing to her. She thinks he's a nice sweet guy and he's just another creep"

"Gem come on he's not hurting her in fact he's treating her like a princess"

Gem shook her head in disbelief at Chris.

"Are you seriously sticking up for him?"

"Well—" Gem cut him off as she walked away. She walked over to the table and grabbed Cj's arm and pulled her up out of her seat giving John a callous look. She pulled Cj out of the room and let go of her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked rubbing her arm

"John!"

"John?" asked Cj with a look of confusion

"He's using you"

"Oh God Gem come on why today?"

"Cj I can't help what he's doing to you. I just needed to warn you before you go too involved with him"

"Gem he's a nice guy just give him a chance"

"He's using you!"

"I'm not listening to this I'm not guna let you ruin my day" she said turning away

"Chris told me"

Cj stopped and looked back at Gem

"Chris told you what?"

"He told me that John's only dating you to win a bet. Cj I am not doing this to hurt you I swear to God he just this second told me. Apparently his friend Randy told him he couldn't last a month with a smart chick, he betted him he'd be bored before the month was out. That's why after everything you've done he kept coming back for more because he needed to win the bet"

"This would be a really sick joke"

"Cj I wish I was joking"

Applause came from inside the room.

"And now my beautiful maid of honour Cj has a few words she'd like to share with us all" said Heather

The spotlight hit Cj's empty seat. Cj gave Gem a look of disgust and sadness as she made her way back into the room to give her speech. The spotlight caught her and followed her as she made her way up to the top table and kissed the bride and groom. She turned around to face the room with her speech in her hands.

"Heather is one of my oldest friends and in all the years I've known her I have never seen her so happy…" Cj paused and looked over at John who was smiling at her and she grew angry "…I just hope that her happiness doesn't turn into sadness. Lets face it guys aren't the most reliable people and a wedding band doesn't mean infidelity won't happen it just means when the bastard does it the wife takes 50 of everything with her. Now there's a reason to get married! Heather I'm not saying that this won't work you may have found a good one in this world of jackasses…and if you have make sure you don't let him go because in this world you can't turn around without meeting a dozen guys who'll break your heart for a cheap thrill or in some cases a payoff"

"What she's doing?" asked Zak as they watched on in awe

"Heather I don't think I've told you this maybe I didn't wanna bring you down around your wedding but you've probably noticed that Danny isn't here. Now maybe you're too busy to notice or you thought it wasn't your place to pry but the reason he isn't here is because he cheated on me. The worst part even worse than the guy I loved breaking my heart was that when I caught him he showed absolutely no remorse whatsoever. In fact he was more shocked that I didn't already know. I wanted to hurt him so bad but at the same time I never wanted to see him again…I was ready to shun all men go on a complete penis embargo…"

"I can't believe she's saying penis at Heathers wedding" said Zak

"…but then I met John…everybody say hi to John right up there sitting in his suit looking so fine. Stand up John let the people see you" John remained seated "…oh come on you're not shy. Well anyway I met John and no matter what I did to him he kept coming back for more and he was such a sweetheart like something out a sappy movie. Flowers, teddy, dinner…taking me home to meet the folks…I should have seen right though it but I was so swept up in the moment a nice guy right there for the taking I just thought I'd hit the dating jackpot. And right up till this morning in fact right up until about five minutes ago I thought he was perfect and that we were guna make it. Stupid of me I know! I should be used to it by now…I should know before I start dating a guy that they're not what they say they are. If they tell you they're looking for a commitment you should know that means a one night thing where he leaves while you're sleeping and you never see him again. But because you want a perfect guy and a perfect relationship so much you believe every lie out of his mouth. I did that with John, I believed him every time he called me gorgeous or said I was beautiful, I believed he was a nice guy because he showered me with gifts and treated me like I was the only person in the world. Just goes to show that men will go to all lengths to get what they want whether it be a cheap lay or a relationship beard. A scam to those who are naïve to the word…a charade…something that looks perfect on the outside but is made up of nothing but lies…I just hope this expensive wedding, that over the top ring and those stomach turning vows you pumped out weren't just a charade and Paul I hope to God you're a stand up guy because I've seen what Heathers done to her cheating, lying scumbag boyfriends in the past and your scrawny ass don't stand a chance. To the happy couple" she said raising someone else's glass of champagne before downing it and leaving. Cj pushed her way through the people and exited the room.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Zak as the she and the rest of the room sat stunned.

John stood up and watched Cj leave the room and Chris approached him.

"She knows about the bet"

John shot him a look and then made his way out of the room and he ran after Cj. Gem gave Chris a look of sorrow but satisfaction that she hadn't let her friend get hurt.

**OUTSIDE**

Cj made her way down the steps and asked the doorman to hail her a taxi. As he did John ran out of the building, down the steps and over to Cj. He slammed the door of the taxi shut and told the driver to leave. He then pulled Cj to one side and she fought out of his grasp.

"Get off me!" she screamed

"Cj you've got to listen to me"

"No I don't. I am sick of listening to you and your lies"

"I wasn't lying"

"You weren't lying? So what Gem told me in there was a lie? You're not really using me to win a bet?" John went silent he didn't know how to reply "So you were! And to think I've been feeling guilty because I only got with you to drive you insane so I could get some payback for Danny. I have been so guilt stricken because I thought I was hurting the wrong guy. I thought you were sweet, that whole thing with Megan I felt for you that's what did it that's what made me stop because I thought you were going through the same thing as I was but all along you were using me"

"You used me to"

"BUT I STOPPED! I actually felt sorry for you. I started to like you and God dammit I was falling for you. Have you stopped the bet? Did you tell Romeo that you didn't want any part of it?"

John went quiet for a moment and then replied "I'm sorry"

"So am I John. I'm sorry that I met you, liked you and I'm really sorry you're not going to win that bet"

"I don't want to win it I just want things to go back to what they were twenty minutes ago. Forget the bet because I don't care about it. I fell for you too Cj are you going to throw that away because we were both idiots? You for trying to torture me for what another guy did to you and me for not telling Randy sooner that winning that bet and watching him squirm for a month doesn't even compare to the beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet woman I get for calling it off"

"You think it's that simple? I shouldn't have done what I did, I know that and I did something about it. I stopped it but you're only doing this because you got caught"

"That's not true"

"He's on the other end of a phone. If you felt anything for me you could have taken a minute out of the day to call him but you didn't"

"I should have"

"John I'm not standing here arguing with you. Listening to you trying to talk your way out of this mess because I don't wanna know. You did what you did and I did what I did. Even if we had fell for each other and not found out about the scams seriously where was a relationship started on lies really going?"

"Cj…"

"Don't!" she said staring at him "I'll get Gem to collect your things she can give them to you later"

"Don't be like this"

"Why isn't it ever like the fairytales?" she asked walking away.

She got half way across the road and turned to see where she was going she carried on walking not looking back once as John watched her walk out of sight and out of his life.

**Please Read & Review – Thank You**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** All Bets Are Off  
**Rating:** N/A  
**Content:** Love, Deceit, Mild Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Gem and Zak _(Wrestlers)_ John Cena, Randy Orton & Chris Jericho. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I own Cj and Cj only. Everyone else owns himself or herself.  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Cj and John can't deny their feelings for each other but will things work out for them?

**All Bets Are Off – Chapter 10**

**A WEEK LATER**

Gem was comforting her still upset friend although Cj would never admit it by bringing over a tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream. They sat in front of the TV with a spoon each watching Chris wrestle live on RAW.

"He really is hot ain't he?" asked Gem answering her own question about her new boyfriend as he celebrated his victory

"Uh huh" replied Cj staring into space just then John's music hit and out came the champ. Gem immediately shut off the TV and Cj smiled and looked at her friend.

"It's ok you know"

"I know I was just bored with it"

"Gem I appreciate your concern and this cheer me up ice cream night but I am fine. You don't have to switch the TV off just because he comes on"

"I just thought…"

"I know what you thought but I'm ok. I'm a big girl and I've been through worse"

"Ok"

Just then Gems cell phone began to ring she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled as she saw it was Chris calling

"Hey baby" she said looking at Cj and realising this was just rubbing it in her face "I'll take this in your room ok?" Cj nodded her head and shook it as Gem left still talking to Chris. Cj sat for a moment in the quiet room and for a split second she felt alone. She quickly picked up the remote and turned on the TV to see John wrestling. John picked his opponent up for the FU and the camera zoomed in on his face. Cj then threw down the remote picked up her coat and bag and walked out of the apartment.

**A WHILE LATER**

Gem walked out of the bedroom after finishing her conversation with Chris to find the TV playing to itself and that there was no sign of Cj. Gem walked over to the window and looked into the street to see if she could see her friend but there was no sign of her. Gem called Cj's cell and got voicemail.

"Cj where are you? Call me I'm worried about you"

**LATER **

Cj stood looking up at an apartment building and slowly made her way up the stoop to the door. She buzzed an apartment and a voice came over the speech unit.

"Hello"

"It's me"

"Oh come on up"

Cj was buzzed into the building and she made her way upstairs to apartment 9F she knocked on the door and a gorgeous man opened the door.

"I'm surprised to see you here"

"Yeah well Danny I'm of full of surprises"

"Well come on in then"

Cj walked into Danny's apartment and followed him into the living room where he handed her a drink she downed the vodka and looked at Danny.

"I've tried to get over you I really have but you've got some kind of hold on me and I just can't get you out of my head. I mean we were good together. What possessed you to cheat on me?"

"Complete stupidity. Believe me Cj I've regretted it ever since"

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah the first morning I woke up and the first thing I smelt was your perfume on my pillow and I missed you not being there"

"Wow I missed you too but Danny I'm not willing to put myself back into a relationship with you if all you intend to do is hurt me again"

"I would never do that to you. Not again I wouldn't risk losing you"

"So you promise not to hurt me?"

"Yes"

Cj smiled "Then let's try again because I know that something amazing is supposed to happen between us" Danny smiled and walked over to Cj and pulled her close and dove in for a kiss but Cj stopped him "Not yet"

"Ok" he replied

**THE NEXT DAY**

Gem knocked furiously on Cj's door who rose from her sleep irritably to answer the door and stop the banging. Cj saw it was Gem groaned and made her way back to bed.

"Where did you go last night?" she asked

"Out" slurred Cj half asleep

"Where?"

"Out"

"Oh be like that then Cj. Here I am concerned about you and all I get is 'out'"

"I went for a drink hence the hangover and need for you to SHUT UP!" she screamed only causing herself more pain

Gem walked out of the bedroom and put some coffee on moments later she returned to the bedroom. She put down the tray and opened the curtains causing Cj to jerk from the bright light. Gem punched her and Cj rolled over to see Gem holding a glass of water and aspirins. Cj struggled to sit up and took the glass and aspirins from her. She handed Gem the glass back and Gem replaced it with a cup of coffee. Cj took the coffee and sipped it.

"Thanks" she said to her friend as Gem sat next to her on the bed

"No problem. It's good to see you handling this so well"

"No use in drowning your sorrows" she replied sarcastically

"Just call him Cj"

"I don't want to"

"I want to have a laugh. I've been nothing but shit on for so long I just want to go out and have some fun"

"So let's go girl's night out tonight?"

"Can't I have plans"

"With who?"

"With a man"

"A man?"

"Mickey"

"Oh well we can come along"

"No offence but he don't like you"

"Can't say I'm crazy about the queen"

"Then it's sorted I'm guna dance the night away with gay men who can't break my heart while you stay at home and talk to Chris on the phone"

Gem smiled and Cj rested her head on her shoulder

"Deal"

**THAT NIGHT**

The doorbell rang and Cj walked out of her apartment and downstairs to meet Danny. She walked out and saw him standing at the bottom of the stoop.

"You haven't ditched me yet. This is a good sign" she said walking down the steps.

Danny opened the door of his black taxi for her and she climbed inside and they drove off. Just as the car turned off the street a yellow cab pulled up and John got out and ran to the top of the stoop and pressed the buzzer but there was no reply. John leant his head against the call box and then decided to try Gem's he ran down the stoop and got back into the cab and made his way over to Gem's.

**AT GEM'S APARTMENT**

John paid the taxi and ran into Gem's building and made his way up to her apartment and he frantically knocked on the door. Gem immediately answered the door and was shocked to see John stood before her.

"John what are you doing here?"

"Where's Cj?" he said trying to catch his breath

"She's gone out with her friend Mickey"

"Do you know where?"

"Yeah"

**LATER**

John arrived at the bar where Cj was supposed to be with her friend. He walked in and moved through the crowd trying to find her and he came to a sudden halt as he found her obviously not with her gay friend Mickey as she sat lip locked with a guy as they stood at the bar. John realised he'd lost Cj and backed away slowly and left the club and made his way back to Gems as he had no where else to go.

**BACK AT GEM'S APARTMENT**

Gem answered the door and could see by the expression on his face things hadn't worked out. He sauntered in and sat on the sofa in a frustrated heap.

"What happened?"

"Are you sure Mickey's gay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because if the guy she was with was Mickey he sure as hell ain't gay"

"What do you mean?"

"She was sucking the face off some 'Wall Street type'"

"Oh Mickey isn't Wall Street. This guy, what was he like?"

"Clean cut, dark features, power suit…kissing Cj"

Gem opened a draw and took out a photo album she opened the book and handed it to John. He sat up and pointed to the guy in the picture.

"That's him"

"That's Danny"

"Who broke her heart?" he asked making sure

"Yeah, what are you up to Cj?" Gem asked herself

**LATER**

Cj and Danny were locked in an embrace as they fell into Danny's apartment. Cj ravenously began tearing off Danny's clothes as she backed him into the bedroom where they both fell onto the bed still locked in a deep embrace. Cj pulled away and looked down at Danny and smiled.

"I've been dreaming of this moment" she said

"Me too baby" he replied

Cj opened her purse and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and shook them in Danny's face biting down gently on her lip.

"You up for it?" she asked

"Oh definitely"

Cj climbed off Danny and pointed to the head of the bed. Danny laid himself in the centre of the bed and Cj mounted him she put a cuff on one wrist wrapped it around the spoke on the headboard and fastened it to the other wrist. She then left a kiss on his lips and climbed off him she knelt on the end of the bed and pulled down on his already unzipped pants pulling his briefs down with them. She finally pulled them off leaving Danny in all his glory she threw the pants across the room and then she pulled two silk scarf's out of her purse and started to tie them around Danny's ankle she tied them very tightly.

"Ouch" said Danny as the scarf chaffed him

"I guess these scarf's you bought me are finally coming in useful" she said pulling tight on the final knot.

Cj stood at the bottom of the bed and admired her handy work as she looked at Danny completely naked and bound to the bed. She licked her lips as she crawled onto the bed and slowly made her way up to Danny. She kissed him softly on the lips and pressed herself into his bare chest. She then put her hand under Danny's pillow and pulled out his eye mask. She then saddled Danny and showed him the mask.

"I've got to admit I was always turned on by this"

"Turned on?"

"Yeah I always wished you'd put it on me so I couldn't see anything and that you'd then tease my other senses" Cj could feel Danny's engorged penis beneath her. "Let's see how effective it is" she said placing the eye mask on Danny and adjusting the strap to make sure it didn't fall off.

Danny laid with a huge smile on his face as Cj kissed her way down Danny's chest before making her way down between his legs. She then knelt on the bed and pulled out a key from within her cleavage tied to a string. She then placed the key around the head of Danny's erect penis and made her way off the bed. She pulled out a digital camera and took a photo of the pathetic sight before.

"Cj what was that? Cj?"

"You know what Danny I just remembered I left the oven on" she said turning to leave

"Cj!" he screamed

Cj stopped and looked back "Actually Danny scratch that we both know I don't use my oven let's just say that payback and I have a lot in common we're both bitches you can't handle. Goodbye Danny"

"Cj get back in here and untie me. CJ YOU BITCH!"

"Danny I wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire, in fact I'd probably throw gas on you. But I'm not a complete bitch I left you the key and it's hanging off the only thing you care about" Cj smiled at her work and walked out the apartment with Danny screaming at her as she slammed the door.

"CJ! I'M GUNA KILL YOU"

**LATER AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

Cj satisfied with herself made her way up her stairs to find Gem stood at her door.

"Hey" said Cj

"Where have you been?"

"Having the best night of my life"

"With Danny?" asked Gem

Cj looked at her friend with confusion as she opened her door and walked inside

"How did you know I was with Danny?" before Cj could give Gem time to answer she continued "Never mind it doesn't matter check this out" she said retrieving the camera from her bag and handing it to Gem

Gem looked at the camera and almost in disbelief she pulled the camera closer to her face

"Oh my God is that Danny?"

"Yep"

"You slept with him?"

Cj stood with her hands on her hips a little disgusted that her friend thought so little of her.

"No!"

Seconds later Gem clicked onto what had happened and with her mouth wide open she looked at the picture once again.

"You? He's there? You left him there?"

"Kinda…" she said sweetly

"You're just going to leave him there?"

"Yeah"

"Cj you can't do that?"

"What happened to the Gem who was pushing me into slashing his tyres?"

"He could be there for God knows how long"

"About ten o'clock tomorrow morning when his cleaning lady turns up"

"Oh Cj that is so…brilliant" Cj laughed "But I thought you were…"

"Getting back with him?"

"Yeah John said he saw you sucking his face off in the bar…"

"I was but only to make him think that---whoa John?"

"Yeah he came to see you. I sent him to the bar I thought you were with Mickey"

"He saw me with Danny?"

"Yeah"

"You're kidding what happened?"

"He came to my apartment to find you I sent him to the bar he saw you and Danny he came to mine and left"

"Left? Where'd he go?"

"They're in Boston"

**LATER**

A taxi pulled up and Cj emerged the taxi drove away and Cj then walked over the road and made her way into the hotel. Cj approached the reception and asked for Chris' room number.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't give you that information"

"Then call him"

"It's three thirty in the morning"

"I know and I've travelled from New York so I am unbelievably tired and irritable. Now Chris is expecting me and you're being a complete pain in the ass. So just call him"

The receptionist called up to Chris' room

"Hello Mr Irvine I have a young lady down here at reception claiming you're expecting her arrival…yes I believe so…yes…ok…right away sir" the receptionist put down the phone and smiled at Cj "Room 465"

"Thank you" she said walking away and making her way to Chris' room.

**A Little While Later**

"He's really pissed at you. What happened?" asked Chris

"You and Gem are perfect for each other both really nosey people"

"I'm just asking"

"I know but I'd like to talk to John first"

"You think its guna be that easy?"

"There isn't going to be anything easy about it but I've got to try"

Cj kissed Chris on the cheek and left his room she made her way down the corridor to room 441 and knocked on the door. John jolted out of his sleep and looked around the room and the knocking came once again at his door. He got out of bed and unwillingly answered the door. He suddenly became wide awake as he saw Cj stood in front of him. Cj could see the hate in his eyes.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" he replied

The duo stood for a moment just looking at each

"We should talk" said Cj

"We've said everything"

"Just let me in"

John walked away leaving the door open and Cj followed him inside. John pulled on a shirt and sat on the end of the bed with his head in his hands still half asleep.

"I didn't do anything with Danny"

"You were doing enough"

"It's not what you think"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I'd be thinking the same thing"

"It doesn't matter we're not dating"

"I don't want you thinking I replaced you that easily"

"Then what was it?"

"Payback"

"Funny kind of payback"

Cj handed him the digital camera and John glanced at it he then became aware of what he was looking at and sat in shock.

"Are you seriously showing me this?"

"He's still there"

"What?"

"I tied him to the bed like that and left him…immature maybe but made me feel better"

"You tied the poor guy up and left him?"

"Yep"

"What do you want me to say to that?"

"I'm glad you got it off your chest and I'd hate to be the person who finds him?"

John couldn't help but laugh

"I'm sorry for what I did. When I went into that bet I didn't know you were guna be you. I didn't know I was guna fall this hard and I didn't stop the bet because it wasn't about the bet to me. I just loved being with you. I didn't care whether we made it passed the one month mark I just wanted to be with you"

"I'm sorry too. I wanted to hurt a guy so I didn't have to see Danny again and then you were so sweet I couldn't help myself. I just can't get it out of my head"

"What?"

"If you were doing this for a bet in the beginning was the guy I fell for really you?"

"I didn't give you any special treatment. I'm a good guy I always treat ladies with respect and I always do my best to make them happy"

"Respect" she said under breath

"I never disrespected you" he said taking offence "Betting on you was bad but if you hadn't found out I wouldn't have treated you badly I would have continued dating you. And if I felt I had to break things off I would have done it in the nicest possible way. I'm not Randy I don't use them and lose them Cj"

"I know" she replied which lead into long pause "So what now?" asked Cj

"We could go for a really early breakfast and talk"

"I can't"

"Ok we'll order room service and stay here"

"I mean this, I can't do this. I can't…I'm sorry"

"You can't? Why did you bother coming here?"

"To explain about Danny…"

"I don't believe this. You've come here to see me just to tell me you can't do this? Cj that is really spiteful"

"Spiteful?" she asked with shock

"Yeah you come here and you get my hopes up just to dash them. What more do you want Cj? I told you I was sorry. I've apologised enough I explained myself I told you it was never about the bet. Ask Chris he knew, he knew the second I fell in love with you the same as Gem knew you'd fell for me…That guy was me, but the only way I'm going to prove it is if you give me another chance"

"You love me?" she asked stunned by the revelation

John looked at her with frustration "Would I be here now fighting for us if I just wanted sex? Would you have come all this way if you knew there was nothing between us?"

"Do you think this is the real thing?"

"Cj I've had girlfriends before and ended the relationship months and years down the line not feeling this strongly about them. We may not have known each other long but I've known you long enough to know I don't wanna lose you. But if you can't put the stupid bet behind you then what's the use in us even trying I'm not going to spend the rest of my life apologising to you so I guess if you can't do this then you better leave beca---"

Cj pulled John into a deep passionate kiss cutting him off mid-sentence. Cj and John parted from the breathtaking embrace.

"What was that for?" he asked

"This is one screwed up fairytale but I just know we're going to live happily ever after" she said with a huge smile.

John smiled back and pulled her in close to him holding her tight making sure he would never lose her again he kissed her sweetly and then the two fell in one lustful heap on the bed never breaking their embrace as they became entwined in each other hoping they never became untangled again.

**Please Read & Review – Thank You  
******

Hey Guys,

This is the final part of my fic. I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your support and kind words were much appreciated. I have ended this fic here because if I continued with 'what happened next' I could write and write and write...which is great and sometime soon I hope to do a sequel to see where Cj and John and Chris and Gem go from here but at this moment in time I have another fic on the go (A request one for a friend) and I have this other idea hovering in my head which I really wanna try and turn into a fic. The request fic will be posted soon so check back for that and I hope to have my other fic out soon also. 

**Once again thank you!**

Jo  
xxxx


End file.
